


Společný zájem

by Lanevra



Series: Jediné rozhodnutí [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Odhalení Clarkova tajemství postavilo zeď mezi ním a Lexem. Dokáží ji strhnout a zůstat přáteli? Nebo se stát něčím víc? A aby toho nebylo málo, začnou záhadně umírat studenti Smallvilleské střední.





	1. 1. část

Každé ráno svítilo do Clarkova pokoje slunce a hřálo. Bylo jasné, že jaro je bezpodmínečně tady. Kdykoliv jindy by z toho měl obrovskou radost, protože to znamenalo, že konečně může přestat nosit zbytečné vrstvy oblečení, které ho omezovaly v pohybu, a užít si volnost jen v tričku, aniž by to vypadalo divně. Ne tak úplně jako obyčejný kluk z farmy.

Tentokrát mu ale dělalo podstatně menší radost moci si obléct jen triko a přes něj přehodit nezapnutou flanelovou košili. Stejně se necítil úplně volně a pohodlně, ne snad kvůli oblečení samotnému, to by bylo směšné, bylo to kvůli Lexovi.

Bylo to přesně tři týdny, co se Lex dozvěděl o jeho tajemství, a od té doby spolu nemluvili ani se neviděli v soukromí. Vídali se v Talonu, když si tam Lex šel pro kávu, pozdravili se, a dokonce se na něj jeho, bohužel asi bývalý, nejlepší přítel přátelsky usmál a zeptal se, jak mu to jde ve škole, ale nebyl to skutečný úsměv. Možná, že ostatní nepoznali rozdíl, určitě ne, protože se neptali, ale Clark ten rozdíl poznal. Věděl, kdy je Lex upřímný ve svých projevech a kdy je to všechno jenom divadlo. A jejich přátelství teď bylo jenom divadýlko pro veřejnost.

Ale svoje malé pozitivum to mělo. Pokud se Lex rozhodl stále udržovat alespoň na veřejnosti přátelský vztah, mohlo to znamenat, že pořád ještě jejich vzájemnou… blízkost úplně nezahodil. A to bylo pro Clarka utěšující natolik, že si zachovával naději a dokázal se radovat z pěkného počasí.

Symbolicky si prohrábl vlasy hřebenem, aby mohl mámě poctivě odpovědět, že ano, dneska se česal, a pak vyšel na chodbu míře ke schodišti. Byl zrovna u prvního schodu, když zaslechl, jak se rodiče o něm dole baví.

„Na jednu stranu si říkám, že je to tak lepší. I když Luthor neznal Clarkovo tajemství, nerad jsem je vídal spolu. Mohl mít na Clarka špatný vliv,“ řekl zrovna táta, což ho donutilo se zastavit, stáhnout za roh a zamračeně poslouchat. „Ale na druhou stranu, když vidím, jak je Clark nešťastný jen proto, že s Lexem nemluví... nevím, Martho... chci prostě udělat něco, aby zase byli přátelé. Není to trochu šílené?“

Překvapeně zamrkal. Nečekal, že bude táta třeba jen uvažovat o tom, že by bylo dobré, aby byli zase s Lexem skuteční přátelé a trávili spolu čas. Bylo to nečekané, ale... asi by se na celou věc díval jinak, kdyby věděl všechno. Zvláště o tom polibku... a pocitech, které Clark k Lexovi měl. Tehdy by asi ani neuvažoval, jak je dát s Lexem zase do hromady.

„Není to šílené, prostě ti na Clarkovi záleží víc než na tvých názorech na Luthory,“ odpověděla mu máma.

„Víš, že to mně vždycky.“

„Vím, jen ti někdy chvíli trvá, než si to uvědomíš.“  
„Jinými slovy jsem měl nechat Clarka všechno Lexovi říct, když tu naposledy byl,“ přeložil její drobnou výtku, čímž uznal, že ho dokonce něco takového napadlo, a i to bylo pro Clarka trochu překvapující.

„Možná. A možná by jen stačilo hned nenabíjet brokovnici...“

„Hej! Byla v ní jen kamenná sůl!“

„... a nezavírat Clarka doma, takže mohl jít Lexovi všechno sám vysvětlit.“

„Souhlasila jsi, že musí být nějaký čas víc opatrný.“

„Já vím a teď mám dojem, že jsem se mýlila,“ připustila máma.

Clark se usmál. Bylo trochu špatně uvěřitelné, co rodiče říkali, ale každopádně se mu to líbilo. Vypadalo to, že by konečně mohli být oba pro tým Lex a to bylo fajn.

„Myslíš, že bych měl něco udělat?“ zeptal se táta po krátkém tichu.

„Myslím, že bys měl nechat chlapce, ať si to vyřeší sami.“

„Dobře, ale Lex je pořád Luthor a poslední, co chceme, je, aby měli Luthoři něco proti nám a...“  
„Už s tím zase začínáš Jonathane,“ přerušila ho máma napomenutím, po kterém uběhlo dalších pár vteřin ticha, než uslyšel její povzdech. „Jsi skvělý chlap, Jonathane Kente. Máš svoje zásady a všechno chceš řešit přímo, jako čestný muž, a já tě za to miluju, ale někdy je lepší nechat věcem volný průchod.“

„Dobře. Asi bych měl dát na radu své ženy, co myslíte, paní Kentová?“  
„Rozhodně myslím, že je to dobrý nápad, pane Kente.“

Docela přesně věděl, co bude následovat, a popravdě neměl zájem to slyšet, takže rychle zacouval zpět ke svému pokoji, otevřel dveře pořádně dokořán a pak s nimi bouchl, dost na to, aby to bylo slyšet po celém době.

„Hej, mámo! Jdu dolů! Co máme dneska k snídani?“ zavolal ještě pro jistotu.

„Palačinky! A pospěš si, ať ti nevychladnou!“ zavolala máma nazpět a v hlase jí byl slyšet smích.

Oddechl si. Už bylo bezpečné přijít do kuchyně na snídani.

 

°°O°°

 

Rozhlédl se po lednici a zamračil se. Prostě neměl kam dát máminy koláče. Ne že by snad nebyla lednice dost prostorná, zabírala celou místnost velikosti školního kumbálu a i on, se svou výškou a širokými rameny, do ní mohl pohodlně vejít, aniž by srážel věci z přihrádek, jenže... Jak to vypadalo, čím větší měla Lana ledničku, tím těžší pro ni bylo do ní věci správně naskládat. Clark už s tím měl své zkušenosti. Nikdo neuměl přeskládat spíž s máminými zavařeninami nebo balíky slámy ve stodole tak dobře jako on.

Vzal si přepravku s koláči do jedné ruky a druhou začal bleskově pracovat. Během chvíle měl místo nejen na máminy koláče, ale ještě skoro celý jeden volný foch, kam se mohlo uložit další zkazitelné zboží.

S hrdým úsměvem uložil koláče právě včas, jelikož se za ním otevřely dveře a ozvala se Lana:

„Asi budeš muset trochu přeskládat věci...“ hlas se jí vytratil, a když se Clark obrátil, viděl, jak překvapeně se kolem sebe rozhlíží. „Chtěla jsem říct, že budeš muset přeskládat pár věcí, aby se sem ty koláče vešly, ale ty už jsi to udělal, a ještě... vypadá to, že máme půl fochu místa. Díky, Clarku. Chtěla jsem to udělat, až bude míň lidí, ale ty jsi to udělal za mě... a trvalo ti to jen pár minut.“

Nasadil úsměv nevinného farmářského chlapce a na chvíli, jako v rozpacích, sklopil oči. To fungovalo vždycky, když byl skoro přistižen, jak používá své schopnosti. Ještě mírně pokrčil rameny.

„Chtělo to jen tácy trochu přistrčit k sobě. Nic to nebylo,“ ujistil ji s úsměvem.

„Když to říkáš. Každopádně moc děkuji,“ řekla vděčně a ustoupila stranou, aby mohl vyjít ven. „Pojď, šek pro tebe mám vepředu.“

Vyšli společně ze zadní části, kde byl sklad, kancelář a lednice, do přední. Lana zamířila k pokladně, kde měla uložené už vypsané šeky pro dodavatele, a Clark se postavil po její bok.

„Tak, tady to je.“ Podala mu šek, načež pohlédla za jeho rameno a usmála se. „Lexi. Dneska jste tu o něco dřív, ale nebojte, kávu budete mít hotovou za minutku,“ slíbila Lana a začala se věnovat dělání kávy.

„To budu vděčný. Trochu spěchám.“

Stačilo slyšet Lexův hlas, aby mu zase poklesl žaludek a trochu se zadrhl dech. Částečně to byl ten vlastně příjemný pocit nervozity, jaký zažíval už mnoho týdnů, ale z až příliš velké části to byla skutečná obava, ba až strach.

Odvážně se obrátil k Lexovi.

Stál před pultem, jako kterýkoliv jiný zákazník, a sledoval Clarka upřeným pohledem. Jeho rty byly stažené v tenké lince a tvář měl nečitelnou. Bože, bylo to tak frustrující nevídat jeho skutečnou tvář. Když se mu koutky rtů stáčely vzhůru v malém úsměvu a mhouřil oči pobavením nebo zaujetím. A jeho ruce... Jednu měl položenou na pultu. Štíhlé, mléčně bílé prsty poklidně spočívající na vyleštěném povrchu. Ještě si pamatoval, jaké to bylo, když mu je položil na tvář a vážně, vážně hodně moc to chtěl zažít, ale věděl, že na tohle nesmí tlačit. Tolikrát mu lhal, tak dlouho před ním skrýval pravdu, Lex měl právo se teď zlobit a ostatně, byli to jenom tři týdny... Tři velmi, velmi dlouhé týdny. Mohl to klidně vydržet ještě další tři.

„Ahoj Clarku,“ prolomil Lex konečně ticho, stejně jako vzájemný pohled do očí, když uhnul pohledem, vytáhl mobil a podíval se na jeho displej.

„Moc rád tě vidím, Lexi,“ řekl, doufaje, že nezní moc dychtivě.

Odpovědí mu byl jen rychlý záblesk šedomodrých očí, než se Lex zase vrátil k mobilu a začal na něm něco psát.

„Ve škole dobré?“ zeptal se hladce, aniž by zvedl pohled od mobilu.

„Jistě, jako vždycky. Máme teď hodně učení, ale dobré, já mám zase hodně času.“  
„Toho já pro změnu mám zase málo,“ odvětil Lex, tentokrát i zvedl pohled, a zatímco strkal mobil do kapsy, se natáhl za Clarka po kávě, kterou mu Lana podávala. Všiml si přitom, že už nemá na ruce bandáž. Museli mu ji sundat v posledních dvou dnech, kdy se vůbec neviděli. Chtěl by se zeptat, jak na tom ruka je, ale viděl, že Lex nemá o takové otázky zájem, a pokud nepředstíral, tak možná i opravdu spěchal.

„Prosím a nechte si chutnat.“  
„Děkuji. Mějte hezký den, Lano. Clarku,“ kývl jeho směrem, obrátil se na patě a vyrazil pryč.

Sledoval jeho vzdalující se záda a rozhodl se, že prostě nemůže čekat. Už ne. Nejen chtěl, potřeboval s Lexem mluvit víc než jen pár vět, jako ty, co spolu právě prohodili. Chyběl mu opravdu mnoho, a až když ho tu právě teď viděl, si plně uvědomil jak moc.

Oběhl pult a dostihl Lexe u vchodu. S lehkostí mu zastoupil cestu ke dveřím, aby mu nemohl uniknut ven a pak zase odjet zpět do zámku, kde by se zavřel, neochotný brát telefony. Tedy ne, že by mu za ty tři týdny telefonoval, respektoval jeho přání, aby mu dal čas, ale byl si jistý, že telefon by nevzal. No, možná ne. Možná taky Lex čekal, že mu zavolá. Najednou se v něm a v jejich vztahu nedokázal vyznat tak dobře jako předtím.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Lex chladně, tak, jak s Clarkem nikdy nejednal. Nejspíš, když kolem nebyli známí, už neměl potřebu předstírat, že jsou stále nejlepší přátelé.

Trochu ho z toho zamrazilo, ale vyděsit se nenechal. Věděl, že Lex umí být hrůzostrašný, když chce, jenže na něj to nikdy nedělalo velký dojem. Nebál se ho proto, že byl Luthor, ani kvůli tomu z něj neměl respekt, nezamrazilo ho ze strachu, ale spíš z pocitu... opuštění.

„Jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, jak se má ruka,“ odpověděl a sklouzl pohledem k jeho, teď už na první pohled zdravé ruce.

„Proč?“ zeptal se Lex defenzivně. „Co tím sleduješ? Chceš snad ode mě něco? Mám ti s něčím pomoct? Protože k tomu jsem ti byl vždycky dobrý, že? K tomu, abych nezištně pomáhal Clarku Kentovi.“

Semkl pevně rty, aby se neohradil. Nebyla to pravda, vždyť jen na málokom mu záleželo víc než na Lexovi, a pokud šlo o těch pár věcí, se kterými mu pomohl... Jestli to Lexovi vadilo, klidně už nikdy o pomoc nepožádá, jestli to zachrání jejich vztah. Nebyl na prodej, a pokud měl Lex dojem, že žádost o pomoc je Clarkova cena, tak byl odhodlaný mu dokázat, že to tak není. Že nestojí o jeho laskavosti, ale o něj samotného.

„Nic od tebe nechci, Lexi, a nikdy už chtít nebudu. Jenom mě zajímalo, jak se máš. Dlouho jsme... spolu nemluvili. Napadlo mě... jestli budeš mít čas... že bychom si mohli tady v Talonu spolu sednout... popovídat si,“ ztichnul, protože mu došlo, jak to znělo, a nejen díky tomu, jak Lex přimhouřil oči; uniklo mu nervózní zasmání. „To vypadá, jako bych tě zval na rande, a to nedělám... ne, vůbec ne... ne že bychom nemohli jít na rande... chci říct, ne že bych chtěl, ale nevadilo by mi to... vlastně přesně mi šlo jen o to...“ odmlčel se, to bylo trapnější a trapnější, zhluboka se tedy nadechl a pokračoval: „Zkusím začít znova. Jen jsem s tebou zase chtěl mluvit. Schází mi naše rozhovory,“ řekl nakonec a několikrát se rychle nadechl, protože mu tou hloupou a zmatenou řečí docela došel vzduch.

Čekal, zatímco sledoval Lexovu nečitelnou tvář.

„Teď není správný čas, ještě ne,“ odpověděl konečně, sice stále chladným hlasem, ale už z něj úplně nemrazilo. „Lhal jsi mi a předstíral přede mnu víc než rok, potřebuji víc času, abych si to přebral, než jen pár týdnů.“

„Já vím. Chápu to, jen jsem chtěl říct, že jsem tady. Pořád jsem tady a vždycky budu,“ řekl obratem, snad ne tak dychtivě, jak se cítil, protože to bylo trapné.

Jen nepatrně kývl na souhlas, ramena, do teď napnutá, mu trochu poklesla a přinejmenším na chvíli vypadal jako jeho starý dobrý Lex. Clarkovi to na tváři vyvolalo úsměv, protože cítil novou naději, která mu dodávala odvahu a vytrvalost dál čekat.

Ustoupil stranou a pustil Lexe ke dveřím, ten jen na chvíli zaváhal, než prošel kolem něj, a potom... u dveří se ještě napůl otočil, jejich pohledy se střetly, jen na vteřinu, ale i to stačilo, aby se Clark znovu usmál.

A pak už se za Lexem zavřely dveře a z venku bylo chvíli na to slyšet, jak odjíždí pryč.

 

°°O°°

 

Dnešní setkání s Clarkem ho zanechalo rozpolceného. Myslel si, že se mu za těch několik týdnů podařilo si vybudovat obranu proti jeho štěněčím očím, plným rtům, svalnatým pažím a krásnému zadku, ale nakonec to vypadalo, že je slabý, kdykoliv se s ním setká.

Měl se na něj zlobit za všechno lhaní a zatajování pravdy a zlobil se. Měl by ho nenávidět a chtít se mu pomstít, protože to byla povaha Luthorů a nejspíš, společně s hořkostí, tam bylo i trochu zlosti, ale nenávisti ne. Cítil se zrazený, ale svým způsobem, zcela empiricky, chápal, proč ho Clark tak dlouho klamal, neboť sám měl několik tajemství, která by mu nikdy nesvěřil, protože by ho mohla stát život. Stejně tak Clarkovo tajemství bylo potencionálně nebezpečné pro každého, kdo ho znal.

To chápal, ale nepomohlo to smazat pocit zrady, ovšem mohlo to pomoci v tom, aby Lex sám sebe přesvědčil, že je načase dát Clarkovi šanci vše vysvětlit. A že vysvětlení opravdu chtěl. Nemohl v sobě zapřít vědce, toužícího poznat veškeré pravdy existence a co mohl být větší objev v dějinách než setkání s mimozemským životem. Ba co víc, nejen setkání, dokonce i rozhovor s ním a... přátelství s ním.

Promnul si spánek a zvedl se, aby si došel pro pití. Trocha vodky s džusem mohla být ten správný lék na svědomí, jež mu říkalo, že by neměl považovat Clarka za nějaký vědecký subjekt.

Nebyl nic takového, byl to Clark, jeho farmář se zelenýma očima, jehož úsměvu se nedalo odolat a rty mu chutnaly po koláčích. Rozhodně někdo z jiného světa než Lex, ale z jiného světa, který byl na té samé planetě Zemi. To byl Clark a tak by ho měl brát. Ne, tak by ho chtěl brát. Rozhodně chtěl, ale stále tu byla ta neznámá v rovnici. Možná by pomohlo mít víc informací, aby překonal představu, že je Clark cizinec a vrátil se do bezpečí toho, že je to Clark.

„Pane Luthore?“

„Ano, Naomi?“ Otočil se ke své sekretářce.

„Přišel za vámi pan Kent,“ odvětila a on už se nadechoval s žádostí, aby Clarka poslala pryč; ještě nebyl rozhodnutý, jak dál jednat, když ona dodala: „Pan Kent starší, abych byla přesná. Mám ho pustit dovnitř, pane?“

Obočí mu překvapeně vystřelilo vzhůru.

Nepamatoval si, že by vůbec někdy Jonathan Kent vstoupil na kterýkoliv jeho pozemek, pokud věděl, že to je Lexův pozemek. Vyhýbal se všemu Luthorovskému jako čert kříži. Samozřejmě kromě té nešťastné události s Dessiré, ale to nebyla jeho vlastní volba.

Takže aby přišel zcela dobrovolně až sem do zámku, mohly za tím být jen dvě věci, buď se ho chystal zastřelit, nebo se něco stalo s Clarkem či Marthou a on potřeboval pomoc.

„Má s sebou brokovnici?“ zeptal se v žertu.

Naomi se zatvářila hluboce dotčeně.

„Ovšemže ne,“ odvětila, jako kdyby na tom, že ji s sebou pan Kent nemá, záležela celá její pověst.

„Tak ho tedy pusťte dál,“ vyzval ji, když odkládal sklenici s džusem a vodkou na stůl.

Postavil se po bok svého stolu a čekal, než se dveře po Naomině odchodu znovu otevřely a do jeho pracovny vešel Kent starší. Ve své flanelové košili a ošoupaných džínách se samozřejmě do interiéru nehodil, ale to ani Clark ne. Dojem nepatřičnosti, který budil, byl spíš dán tím, jak se kolem sebe ostražitě rozhlédl, než konečně spočinul očima na Lexovi.

„Pane Kente. Vítám vás tu,“ pozdravil a vykročil mu vstříc s napřaženu rukou.

„Lexi,“ řekl v odpověď a krátce, leč pevně mu sevřel ruku.

„Stalo se něco s Clarkem nebo s vaší ženou? Nebo potřebujete pomoct s něčím jiným?“ zeptal se bez dalších větších úvodů. Pokud se něco o panu Kentovi naučil, a to hned při prvním setkání, tak to bylo, že nesnáší chození kolem horké kaše a chce si všechno vyřídit narovinu. Slovní souboje a mentální šachy, ve kterých se vyžívali Luthorové, prostě nebyly pro něj.

„Ne, nic z toho. Přišel jsem si jenom promluvit.“

„Dobře. Posaďte se.“ Vybídl ho gestem ruky, aby se posadil na křeslo naproti jeho stojícímu za stolem. „Mohu vám něco nabídnout? V baru tu mám skotskou, burbon, víno... a pár další věcí.“

„Není na alkohol trochu brzo?“ podotkl pan Kent podle očekávání, ale alespoň přijal místo k sezení.

„Mohu vám nechat donést vodu nebo cokoliv jiného,“ odpověděl hladce, jako kdyby si drobné výtky v jeho hlase ani nevšiml.

„Ne, děkuji, nic nechci.“

Nechal odmítnutí bez komentáře, přešel ke svému křeslu a posadil se do něj. Spočinul pohledem na Kentovi. Vzájemně se měřili, jako kdyby odhadovali své síly a ani jeden z nich nebyl ochotný ustoupit, nicméně byl to Lex, který načal rozhovor.

„Takže o čem jste chtěl mluvit?“ zeptal se, stále zachovávaje naprosto zdvořilý tón.

„O Clarkovi,“ odvětil Kent stručně a očekávaně, také jaké jiné by mohli mít společné téma. Samozřejmě, že sem přišel, aby se vyptával, jestli má Lex v úmyslu vyzradit Clarkovo tajemství nebo udělat něco ještě drastičtějšího, jako třeba ho zajmout a provádět na něm pokusy. Byl si jistý, že v očích pana Kenta byl, jakožto Luthor, tyran, který byl něčeho takového schopen. Netušil, co měl Kent společného s Lionelem Luthorem, ale bylo jasné, že něco být muselo. Takový odpor, hlavně osobní odpor, dokázali Luthorové vzbudit jen, když se s někým střetli tváří v tvář.

Neřekl o své domněnce nic, nechtěl předbíhat. On tu přece nebyl ten, který dával na první dojem a osobní nenávist, spíš než aby člověka soudil podle jeho činů.

„Chci vědět, jestli máte ještě někdy v úmyslu... být jeho přítel.“

Nedokázal se ubránit tomu, aby překvapeně zvedl obočí. To nebyla otázka, kterou čekal. Ani v nejmenším ne.

„Proč se na něco takového ptáte?“ zeptal se otevřeně na to, co chtěl vědět.

„Protože Clarka trápí, že s ním nemluvíte, a jestli už nemáte v úmyslu se s ním dál přátelit, bude lepší, když mu zakážu se s vámi stýkat, než aby měl dojem, že ho nechcete vidět kvůli tomu, kdo je,“ shrnul Kent starší nejspíš všechno, co chtěl, do jedné věty, aniž by zaváhal nebo uhnul pohledem.

„Chcete vzít vinu za mé sporu s Clarkem na sebe? To byste udělal pro Luthora?“

„Upřímně, Lexi, vy mě nezajímáte,“ prohlásil pan Kent tvrdě, leč evidentně naprosto upřímně. „Jde mi jenom o mého syna. Už tak je pro něj těžké být jiný a udržovat před všemi svými přáteli tak velké tajemství. Nepotřebuje si myslet, že ho někdo považuje za tak... odlišného, že už se s ním nechce přátelit. Je výjimečný. To, co umí, ho předurčuje k velkým a dobrým věcem a já udělám vše, co můžu, proto, aby ho nezastavilo zklamání z lidí, jako jsou Luthorové.“

Jistým způsobem byla slova pana Kenta podobná těm otcovým, jenže on nemluvil o velkém jméně Kentů, o získání moci a bohatství a o Clarkově potenciálu, který zahodil. Ne, Kent tu mluvil jenom o Clarkovi, o jeho možnostech a o jeho volbách. Nebylo to jasné jen z toho, co řekl, ale hlavně jak to řekl.

„Nesnášel by vás za to,“ podotkl, vědom si toho, jak by Clark reagoval. Kdyby se mu dál vyhýbal, tak jako doposud a Kent starší by zároveň dal jasně najevo, že si nepřeje, aby se s Lexem dál stýkali, všechna vina za konec jejich přátelství mohla padnout na hlavu Jonathana Kenta. Zvláště pokud by teď skutečně řekl, že nechce, aby se dál stýkal s Clarkem, a pak o tomto rozhovoru Clarkovi narovinu řekl.

„Chvíli nejspíš ano. Trvalo by, než by mi odpustil, ale nakonec by to udělal a do té doby...“ Potřásl hlavu. „Zvládl bych to. Není to nic tak těžkého, aby to správný otec neudělal.“

Ne, nejspíš to nebylo něco, čeho by otcové nebyli schopní, pokud to samozřejmě nebyli Luthorové. Kdyby se role obrátily, tak si byl naprosto jistý, že Lionel by ke Clarkovi nikdy nepřišel s takovou výzvou, jakou tu předestřel Jonathan. Pravděpodobně by Lexe jen poučil o tom, že lidé jsou zrádní a nesmí jim důvěřovat a nesmí se na ně vázat, a pokud by Lex nebyl ochotný pochopit, vysmál by se mu. Jedna z otcových lekcí, nic jiného.

„Než vám odpovím, chtěl bych vědět, jak byste Clarkovi zakázal mě vídat? Víte moc dobře, že silou ho doma udržet nemůžete, a když opravdu chce, umí být tvrdohlavý a jít i proti vašemu příkazu. Clark není z těch, kteří by sebou nechali snadno manipulovat,“ dodal a vlastně si až v tu chvíli uvědomil, jak moc je to pravdivé. Ne, Clark sebou nenechal manipulovat, ba co víc, měl někdy až nepříjemnou schopnost poznat, kdy nejsou lidé upřímní, dokonce kdy není upřímný sám Lex a bylo docela těžké ho obelhat. Možná to bylo tím, že nebyl člověk. Další schopnost. Kromě síly, rychlosti a nezranitelnosti.

„Nikdy bych s Clarkem nemanipuloval, to je hra, kterou hrají Luthorové,“ prohlásil pan Kent ostře a zamračil se. „Prostě bych s Clarkem probral, jaké problémy nám přináší, když se s vámi přátelí,“ řekl, na což Lex mírně pozvedl obočí v upřímné zvědavosti, nebyl si jist, jaké problémy má Kent na mysli. „To že s Marthou nemáme nic proti vašim vztahům s muži, neznamená, že nevíme, jak se na to dívají jiní a co si po městě o vás a Clarkovi šuškají. Není to dobré pro něj ani pro farmu. Nelíbilo by se mu, že se kvůli tomu s vámi už nesmí vidět, ale nakonec by to pochopil.“

Neposlouchal zvěsti, jen prostě předpokládal, že přijdou, a věděl, jaké budou, a nezajímaly ho. I když měl i ve Smallville obchodní zájmy, jako například Talon, tak nebyly tak důležité, aby je mohly zvěsti poškodit. Samozřejmě, vlastnil tu závod na výrobu ekologických hnojiv, což byla stěžejní firma celého LexCorpu, ale v té měli podíl i samotní zaměstnanci a byli by sami proti sobě, kdyby se rozhodli dělat Lexovi problémy jen proto, že se jim nelíbí jeho sexualita. A co se Talonu týče, vlastně jen hrstka lidí věděla, že je tam tichým společníkem, od toho taky existoval status tichého společníka.

Pomluvy ho nemohly poškodit, ne dokud se nedostaly ze Smallville, takže opravdu jediný, komu by mohly skutečně ublížit, byl Clark a jeho rodina. Napadlo ho, že by teď měl Kentovi říct, že nechce už být Clarkův přítel, jen aby ho ochránil před vlivem pomlouvačných řečí, jenže... Zároveň si uvědomil, že rozhodně chce Clarka dál vídat. Byl příliš sobecký, aby to bylo jinak. Lex chtěl Clarka. Chtěl ho na více úrovních, nejen jako přítele nebo objekt ke studiu. Chtěl by ho jako milence a pan Kent mu, jistě zcela nezáměrně, ukázal, jak moc to poslední chce.

Rozhodl se.

„Chci Clarka dál považovat za svého přítele,“ odpověděl na prvotní otázku.

Kent jenom rozvážně přikývl a zvedl se, dávaje najevo, že tímto jejich rozhovor pro něj skončil a nic víc s ním nechce řešit.

„Tak byste mu měl alespoň zavolat,“ poradil, i když to neznělo nijak nadšeně. „Teď už se musím vrátit na farmu. Na rozdíl od vás nemám čas na to jen sedět v kanceláři a popíjet džus s vodkou,“ dodal, na což Lex zareagoval dalším malým tázavým pozvednutím obočí. „Taky jsem byl kdysi ve vašem věku a tak vím, že jediné, co mě donutilo dobrovolně pít pomerančový džus, byla vodka v něm. Jsem farmář, Lexi, ne hlupák,“ prozradil, že ani Jonathan Kent nebyl celý svůj život dokonalý prototyp počestného farmáře. „Mějte hezký zbytek dne.“

„Hezký den i vám, pane Kente.“

Bez dalšího slova, jen s malým kývnutím na pozdrav, opustil Jonathan Kent jeho pracovnu a zanechal ho tam v myšlenkách na Clarka.

Bylo jasné, že to nebyl záměr Kenta staršího, ale ponoukl Lexe k činu, a to nejen k tomu nechat Clarka vysvětlit, proč před ním skrýval své tajemství a co vlastně všechno tajil. Rozhodl se, že bude otevřený všemu a to právě teď hned.

Vstal a zamířil do garáží. Bylo načase vyzvednout Clarka ve škole.

 


	2. 2. kapitola

O poledních pauzách byla většina ostatních v jídelně, hrstka studentů ze seniorského ročníku, kteří měli vlastní auta, odjížděli na oběd mimo areál školy. On a Peter většinou jedli, co Clarkovi nabalila máma. V zimě si to vzali do jídelny, ale jakmile bylo dost teplo, aby bylo normální sedět venku, jedli na schodech před školou. Jídlo z domova bylo prostě levnější a výhodnější, protože porce, které dostávali žáci ve školní jídelně, pro Clarka nikdy nestačily, a ještě navíc stálo stravování pořádný balík.

Máminy sendviče se nikdy neomrzely, ať byly naslano nebo nasladko, a když přidala ještě nějaké sušenky nebo muffiny…

„Taky bys mu mohl prostě zatelefonovat,“ řekl Pete s plnou pusou.

„Říkal, že potřebuje čas, a dnes ráno mi to zopakoval. Nechci na něj naléhat,“ odpověděl a ukousl si z vlastního jídla. Byl to už jeho třetí sendvič, ale i tak měl takový hlad, že spolkl sousto skoro nerozkousané a dal si rovnou další. Obvykle mu stačila tři kousnutí, aby bylo po sendviči. Ještě štěstí, že ho čekaly další dva, a ještě k tomu pytlík sušenek, který se skrýval někde v batohu. Pravděpodobně až úplně na dně pod kupou učebnic.

„Fajn, ale hele… jsi tady, že jo? Nepřijeli pro tebe muži v černém ani lidi z LuthorCorpu. Nejsi nikde zavřený a nedělají na tobě pokusy. To mi přijde, že by Lexovi nevadilo, kdybys mu zavolal.“

Ostře se podíval na Petera. Neměl rád, když Pete nebo kdokoliv jiný o Lexovi tak mluvil.

„Takové věci neříkej. On by nikdy nic takového neudělal, ale mohl by…“ odmlčel se a zamračil na svůj sendvič. „Určitě by se mnou mohl přestat mluvit proto, že jsem mu celou dobu zatajoval pravdu, lhal a nedůvěřoval mu. Je to Lex a mohl by být tak Lexovský, že by mi ani nedal šanci to vysvětlit.“  
„Člověče, mně jsi to taky neřekl, a to se známe od kolika… šesti let?“ zeptal se Peter, ale byla to jen řečnická otázka. „Když jsem se s tím srovnal já, proč by neměl on? Je to strašidelné jen občas, většinou je to docela cool. A kdyby nesrovnal… dokud nebude v televizi mluvit o mimozemšťanech mezi námi, tak co na tom záleží? Jeho chyba, že neuvidí, jaké senzační věci umíš.“

„Není to o tom, že umím senzační věci,“ napomenul ho, jako už mnohokrát předtím, protože nechtěl, aby to Peter vnímal právě takhle. Jistě, všechny jeho schopnosti byly skvělé, užitečné, dokonce pomáhaly a mohla s nimi být i zábava, ale hlavní bylo, že byly závazek, odpovědnost a riziko. A všechno to byly nejen pro něj samého, ale i pro každého, kdo o nich věděl. Zvláště to poslední byl důvod, proč nikomu o tom, co umí, nevyprávěl, dokud k tomu nebyl donucen okolnostmi.

„Jasně, je to taky odpovědnost a to všechno, ale pro ty, kterým svoje schopnosti ukážeš, je to hlavně boží věc,“ trval si na svém Pete a možná ho chtěl ještě dál přesvědčovat, že jsou jeho nadání super, kdyby se kousek od nich neozvalo tiché předení motoru. „My o čertu a čert klepe na dveře.“

Clark se rychle obrátil.

Nepletl se, dobře známý zvuk bylo skutečně jedno z Lexových porsche, které právě brzdilo pod schodištěm jen sotva dva metry od nich, a za volantem neseděl nikdo jiný než Lex sám. Srdce mu poskočilo, když ho viděl… ne, vlastně ne proto, že ho viděl, však se viděli už ráno, ale proto, že přijel sem ke škole. To bylo dobré znamení, vlastně to úplně nejlepší. Nebyl totiž absolutně žádný jiný důvod než Clark, aby jezdil ke Smallvillské střední.

„Vždycky jsem si lámal hlavu, jak to že může jezdit v autech bez střechy a nespálit si hlavu. Možná se trénuje v soukromém solárku,“ zamudroval nahlas Peter.

Ignoroval ho, rychle sklouzl z ochozu schodiště, automaticky popadl svůj batoh a seběhl dolů k autu. Tvář mu zářila širokým, šťastným úsměvem, kterému se prostě nedokázal bránit.

„Lexi. Jsem rád, že jsi tu,“ řekl a moc dobře slyšel, že zní až moc nadšeně, ale co na tom záleželo. Byl nadšený, že ho vidí, a rozhodně se za to nestyděl. Naopak, dal svou radost najevo i tím, že se opřel o dvířka auta a naklonil se dopředu. Blíž k Lexovi.

„Clarku…“ nechal Lex vyznít do ztracena a otočil k němu hlavu. Přinejmenším to, nebylo mu totiž pořádně vidět do očí díky zrcadlovým slunečním brýlím. „Nasedni, někam si vyjedeme,“ vyzval ho bez velkých úvodů.

Krátce se ohlédl po Peteovi a také školní budově a pár hloučcích ostatních žáků, kteří byli venku a teď jim věnovali pozornost a šeptali si. Bylo jasné, že nemůže odjed. Měli odpolední vyučování, další čtyři hodiny, a krom toho samozřejmě neměl propustku ze školního areálu, tu by mu musel dát ředitel a jako student nižšího ročníku neměl ani právo opouštět areál na oběd.

„Chtěl bych, ale nemůžu. Ještě mám školu,“ připomněl zřejmé, ale s patřičnou lítostí v hlase, aby Lex viděl, že ho to upřímně mrzí. „Můžu přijít odpoledne na zámek nebo se sejdeme v Talonu.“

Vzhledem k brýlím, ale i Lexovské masce nemohl poznat, co si Lex skutečně myslí, ale všiml si, že se jeho ruce sevřely kolem volantu a jasně slyšel kůži rukavic zaskřípat, jak pevně stiskl.

„Teď, nebo nikdy. Poslední šance.“

Znovu se ohlédl, zvláště proto, že slyšel první zvonění. Dveře školní budovy se otevřely a ven vyšel profesor Scott. Měl službu v přízemí, a proto zaháněl studenty do budovy po prvním zvonění. A samozřejmě, že se díval jejich směrem. Lex a jeho auto budilo pozornost všude, vsadil by se, že i v Metropolis, a to ve velkém města byli prý zvyklí na spoustu věcí. Ještě větší pozornost budilo na parkovišti střední školy. Dohromady to tedy znamenalo, že neměl šanci nepozorovaně utéct.

„Dobře… tak dobře,“ souhlasil, protože zbývalo mu snad něco jiného?

Pokud Lex říkal, že je to poslední šance, jak urovnat vztahy mezi nimi, tak mu rozhodně věřil a nemínil tu šanci propásnout. Otevřel dveře auta a vzápětí ho někdo chytl za loket. Obrátil se, na chvíli vyděšený, že je to profesor Scott, ale naštěstí to byl jen Peter, který, když chtěl, uměl běhat až pozoruhodně rychle.

„Co to, sakra, děláš, Clarku?“ zeptal se polohlasně, znělo to jako rozzlobené syčení.

„Musím teď jed s Lexem. Je to důležité,“ odpověděl mu dostatečně neurčitě, aby nemusel lhát.

Pete se jenom zamračil.

„A co mám podle tebe říct Scottovi, nebo dokonce řediteli?“

„Nevím. Něco si prostě vymysli.“  
Víc nedodal, jen se vyprostil z jeho sevření a rychle vklouzl na sedadlo spolujezdce. Scott totiž opustil svoje místo u dveří a mířil přímo k nim. Rozhodně se s ním nechtěl setkat a muset si vymýšlet nějakou výmluvu, proč právě teď opouští školu, aniž by se dovolil.

„Jeď,“ požádal Lexe.

Ten musel Scotta také postřehnout a naštěstí pochopil, takže bez otázek s lehkostí obrátil porsche do protisměru, a než stačil Scott sejít schody nebo Peter reagovat, šlápl na plyn a auto vyrazilo pryč z parkoviště.

Nabrali směr zámek nebo alespoň jeli na tu světovou stranu a ulicemi, o kterých Clark věděl, že vedou nejkratší cestou k Lexovu domu.

Vládlo mezi nimi ticho.

V autě nehrála hudba, to byl nezvyk, a Lex mlčel, takže bylo ticho přerušované jenom hučením větru, vrněním motoru a Lexovým srdcem, bijícím neobvykle rychle.

Nenápadně se na něj podíval a uviděl, jak mu tepá žíla na krku a jak se jeho zápěstí napínají. Stačilo se jenom trochu zaposlouchat a zase slyšel kůži rukavic a volantu, jak se o sebe třou. Byl Lex tak nervózní z jeho přítomnosti? Nebo měl dokonce strach? Chápal by, kdyby měl. Ledacos spolu zažili a Lex byl obvykle nedobrovolným a neinformovaným účastníkem, kterému prostě jen hrozilo nebezpečí. Nebezpečí, které svým způsobem byla Clarkova vina, a on věděl, že Lex ví nebo že mu to přinejmenším došlo. To byla jedna z mnoha věcí, které ho na Lexovi přitahovaly; byl opravdu chytrý.

Tedy ne že by ostatní lidé byli hloupí, to jistě ne, taková Chloe toho věděla víc než kdokoliv jiný, koho znal, s výjimkou Lexe. Ani ostatní jistě nebyli hlupáci, ale byli prostě… pomalí. Nemyslel tím, že neuměli běhat stejně rychle jako on, bylo jasné, že to prostě nedokáže nikdo na světě, ale oni občas i zbytečně pomalu přemýšleli. Věděl moc dobře, že to tak je, protože na tom, aby věděl, doslova závisel život jeho a jeho rodičů a každého, kdo znal jeho tajemství – Lexe a Petea. Musel to nejen pochopit, ale hlavně se to naučit předstírat. Clark Kent, kluk z farmy, dost chytrý a pracovitý, aby vystudoval střední bez problémů, možná dost schopný, aby se dostal na Metropoliskou universitu, ale žádný génius. Nic výjimečného. Průměrný kluk s průměrným životem. To byla jeho celoživotní role a uměl ji hrát dobře.

Proto věděl, jaké štěstí má, že se setkal s někým, jako je Lex. Člověkem, který je dost chytrý, aby se s ním dalo mluvit, aniž by musel svoje myšlenky a vědomosti filtrovat přes obraz prosťáčka Clarka. Mohl s ním být skoro sám sebou a teď, když věděl, jaké má schopnosti, by s ním mohl být opravdu sám sebou. Vlastně si ani neuměl představit, že by měl po boku člověka, před kterým opravdu nemusí nic skrývat.

Lex takovým byl a možná právě proto všechny věci zapadaly do sebe, když tu spolu seděli v autě, a ještě lepé pasovaly, když… když se tehdy, před třemi týdny, políbili.

Opustili hranice města a Lex, podle svého zvyku, okamžitě přidal rychlost. Sešlápl plyn víc než kdykoliv, když spolu jeli v autě. Clark dal totiž hned po první jízdě jasně najevo, že nemá rád, když Lex řídí jako blázen. Samozřejmě, že neměl strach o sebe, dokázal běžet rychleji, než kterékoliv auto mohlo jet, prostě jen považoval rychlou jízdu za nebezpečnou.

„Zpomal, Lexi,“ požádal ho s obavou.

„Proč?“ opáčil a brýle se zaleskly, jak se k němu pootočil. „Bojíš se snad, že nabouráme?“

„Ano, bojím, tak, prosím, trochu zpomal,“ požádal ho podruhé, naléhavěji a s rodící se zlostí, protože po první žádosti Lex naopak ještě přidal.

„Copak se ti může něco stát?“  
Zamračil se na něj. Nelíbil se mu tón, kterým mluvil. Byl takový provokativní, jako kdyby ho chtěl donutit k nějaké akci. Možná si přál vidět jeho schopnosti, skoro jako kdyby byl Clarka testoval. To se mu nelíbilo.

„Mně se nic stát nemůže, ale tobě a ostatním na silnici ano.“

„Nedokázal bys nehodě zabránit?“ zeptal se bez ohledu na jeho naléhání a stále jel stejně rychle.

Bylo jasné, že ho jen tak nepřesvědčí, aby zpomalil. Rozhodně ne žádostmi nebo prosbami. Byla tu možnost, že když dostane Lex odpovědi na své otázky, nebo alespoň důvod, proč zpomalit nebo proč vyhovět jeho prosbě, aby zpomalil, tak to udělá. A jemu, koneckonců, vysoká rychlost nevadila. Miloval ji. Někdy prostě jen tak běžel, rychleji a rychleji, dokud neměl dojem, jako že letí. Auto sice nemohlo jet tak rychle, jako on běžel, ale letu se to trochu podobalo – nemusel totiž používat nohy, stačilo se jenom opřít a sledovat, jak pole kolem nich ubíhají.

Udělal to, dovolil si trochu uvolnění, které ho o něco málo zbavilo i strachu.

„Pravdu?“ zeptal se, hledě intenzivně na Lexův profil.

„Od teď už jen pravdu.“

„Kdybych si myslel, že se může něco stát, dokázal bych za jízdy vyskočit ven, jako nic předběhnout tvoje porsche a pak ho zastavit jednou rukou dřív, než dojde k nehodě. A ani bych si nerozcuchal vlasy,“ odpověděl s takovým klidem, jaký si dokázal udržet.

Až do této chvíle na něj Lex skutečně nepohlédl, ale teď otočil hlavu, a dokonce, i když měl brýle, bylo jasné, že se dívá upřeně na něj.

„Až tak dobrý jsi?“

„Nejspíš ještě lepší.“

Lex se zase odvrátil, ale zároveň s tím si sundal brýle, hodil je na palubní desku a začal pozvolna přibrzďovat. Alespoň něco.

„A kdybych tě za jízdy vyhodil z auta?“ položil Lex další otázku, která sice nebyla myšlena jako vtip, ale nebyla myšlena ani opravdu vážně. Byla to jenom teoretická otázka. Spekulace, nic víc. Už slyšel Lexe spekulovat o daleko kontroverznějších věcech, než vyhazování lidí z auta a svým způsobem mu to pomáhalo. Měl dojem, že jim oběma. Rychle si uvědomil, co už je přes čáru, a neváhal se Lexovi připomenout, že existují něco jako hranice dobrého a špatného.

Usmál se.

„Spadl bych na zadek a ty bys mi musel koupit nové kalhoty,“ zavtipkoval zlehka.

Znovu se k němu Lex obrátil, špetka překvapení ve tváři, které se pomalu rozplývalo, než se konečně zasmál. Bylo to rychlé vyštěknutí smíchu, ale zato upřímné. Lex se zase v jeho společnosti nejen usmíval, ale dokonce smál. Volně a bezstarostně. Jako dřív. Bylo to, jako kdyby nemalé břemeno spadlo nejen z jeho zad, ale i z jeho srdce, a Clark rozesmál.

 

°°O°°

 

Vešli hlavní vchodem.

Lex bez mrknutí oka podal svůj kabát a řidičské rukavice sluhovi a vydal se dál hlavní halou, když postřehl, jak si Clark chrání svůj batoh před odnesením do šatny a zdvořile sluhovi děkuje za ochotu. Vypadal tak přirozeně zaskočený, že by mu to mohl i věřit. Ne, vlastně skutečně věřil. To byl starý známý Clark, který si za celou dobu, co se znali, nezvykl, že je v domě vždy k dispozici někdo, kdo ho obslouží, a raději si všechno udělal sám. Sladký farmářský chlapec, pro kterého měl Lex Beznadějný, naprosto nepřekonatelnou slabost.

„To je dobré, Simone, pan Clark se chce o své věci postarat sám,“ řekl sluhovi, který okamžitě ustoupil a přikývl, že rozumí. „Tak jdeme Clarku, chci ti něco ukázat,“ vyzval Clarka a pokynul mu rukou.

Clark ho doběhl a srovnal s ním krok.

„Myslím, že jsem nikdy nešel hlavním vchodem,“ řekl, skoro jako kdyby se omlouval za své rozpaky a na tvář mu vklouzl ten dobře známý úsměv.

Úkosem na něj pohlédl a pomyslel si, že je opravdu beznadějný případ. I když se týdny snažil, Clarka Kenta se prostě nešlo zbavit, a když se mu zase vrátil do života, opět stejně bezstarostný a zářivě se usmívající, bylo to jako začít brát dlouho postrádanou drogu. Přitom Lex byl přesvědčen, že drogy jsou přeceňované. Zatím žádná, kterou vyzkoušel, neměla ten správný účinek nebo alespoň účinek, který chtěl a požadoval. Až na Clarka, samozřejmě.

„Ne, myslím že ne,“ souhlasil.

Vedl Clarka do prvního patra, ke své místnosti, a mezitím uvažoval o cestách, kterými sem přicházel.

Nikdy to nebylo hlavní vchodem, buď přišel spořádaně vchodem pro služebnictvo, řádně zapsán u brány, nebo se prostě objevil. Jako například toho večera, kdy se dovnitř vplížil Nathaniel Evans. To byla další připomínka toho, že zabezpečení jeho vlastního domu je žalostně malé. Dalo se říct, že prakticky každý, kdo měl nějakou nadlidskou schopnost, si mohl chodit dovnitř a ven, jak se mu zamanulo. S tím se muselo něco udělat, ale později. Teď bylo na řadě něco důležitějšího.

Zastavil u dveří své zvláštní místnosti a sáhl pro klíč.  
„Co je za těmi dveřmi?“ zeptal se Clark, v hlase mu přitom zněla zvědavost, ale i špetka ostražitosti, která byla velmi neclarkovská. Tady se, na malý moment, ukázala jeho druhá tvář. Ta, co nebyla tak docela naivní farmářský hoch. Vídal ji dřív, spíš jen tu a tam, a zaujala ho, ale až teď znal celou její podstatu. Clark v sobě měl druhou stránku nejen proto, že byl ve skutečnosti velmi inteligentní a schopnější, než se mohlo na první pohled zdát, ale hlavně proto, že nebyla lidská.

Clark nebyl člověk. To mu prostě znělo v hlavě a nedokázal se toho zbavit, i když chtěl. Zatím.

„Ukázal jsi mi, i přede mnou, dlouho skrývané tajemství, tak já ti teď ukážu to své.“

Odemkl a otevřel dveře.

Světla se okamžitě rozsvítila.

Nechal Clarka vstoupit bez dalšího vyzvání a zamířil k bezpečnostnímu systému, zatímco ho koutkem oka sledoval, jak sestupuje po třech schodech do samotné místnosti. Zastavil se hned pod nimi a začal se rozhlížet, na první pohled stále ostražitý, ale také zvědavý.

Vyťukal kód a otiskl svůj palec do příslušného okénka a bezpečnostní systémy byly deaktivovány. Pak se obrátil a soustředil se na Clarka. Snažil se odhadnout, jak na jeho království nahlíží, protože co viděl, věděl Lex moc dobře.

Místnost byla zvukotěsně zajištěné, také byla vybavena rušičkami jakéhokoliv bezdrátového vysílání a mezi kamennou zámeckou stěnou a bílými panely obložení byla vrstva olověné slitiny, která bránila všem nechtěným pohledům. I kdyby sem Luthor starší vyslal své špehy s nejmodernějším sledovacím zařízením LuthorCorpu, nemohli by nic slyšet a už vůbec ne vidět. Vše, co bylo v místnosti, bylo jen jeho a zcela soukromé.

Počítačový komplex v rohu, skrytý za neprůstřelným sklem a vybavený kompletně uzavřeným chladicím systémem tak, aby ho nikdo nemohl zvenčí poškodit korozivními plynnými sloučeninami. Řada širokoúhlých monitorům, které se při jejich příchodu automaticky zapnuly, aby ukázaly rozpracované složky. Počítačový terminál upravený pro Lexovy potřeby, ať už po stránce hardware, tak i po stránce softwarové. A vrcholem celého jeho soukromého zábavního parku byla malá, neprůstřelným sklem oddělená biochemická laboratoř s prvotřídním vybavením a samozřejmě vlastním, regulovaným prostředím. Byl zvědavý, co si o ní bude Clark myslet. Farmářský chlapec Clark, by předstíral, že vlastně neví, co to je, ale jak se k tomu postaví Clarkova druhá tvář?

Na jeho otázku hned odpověď nedostal.

Clark se pomalu vydal podél obrazovek, u každé se na malou chvíli zastavil a celou ji sjel pohledem, než pokračoval k další. Tak to udělal se všemi, dokud nedošel tak na pět kroků od laboratoře. Tam se zastavil a dlouze se na laboratoř zahleděl, než se beze slova otočil k poslední atrakci; Lexovu pracovnímu terminálu, který obhlédl jen zběžně, než se obrátil k němu.

Mračil se, jinak plné, sladce rudé rty měl stažené do tenké linky a celý jeho postoj vyjadřoval hlubokou nelibost.

„Slíbil jsi mi, že mě už nebudeš sledovat,“ řekl konečně.

„A svůj slib jsem dodržel.“  
„Tak co je potom tohle?“ zeptal se Clark a rozhodil rukama kolem sebe, načež ukázal na jednu z obrazovek, na které skutečně byl. „A tohle?“  
„Nesleduji tebe, ale ostatní. Jsou to subjekty ovlivněné meteorickým zářením a ty se dost často pohybuješ v jejich blízkosti,“ vysvětlil zcela pravdivě, ač zamlčel tu skutečnost, že i na Clarka měl svůj spis, čistě jen proto, že ho počítač sám vytvořil; počítačové algoritmy byly neovlivnitelné a nemohly dávat sliby. „Pokud chci zjistit, kdo je zasažený meteority a jak k tomu dochází, musím započítat všechny proměnné a ty jsi jednou z nich. Nelze tě z rovnice vynechat, i kdybych chtěl. Teď, když vím, že nepocházíš ze Země, tě mohu pomíjet ještě méně než dřív,“ pokračoval ve vysvětlování, zatímco se pomalu přibližoval ke Clarkovi. „Přesně, jak jsem slíbil. Zničil jsem auto, zprávu, kterou moji experti o nehodě udělali, a všechny ostatní o tobě nastřádané informace, ale v mých složkách ty a tvoje rodina figurujete dál, ať to chci nebo ne. Jednoduše jsi v tom všem zapletený.“

„Není správné o lidech sbírat informace, Lexi. Mají právo na svoje soukromí,“ namítl Clark.

Nepatrně, zato však upřímně pobaveně, se ušklíbl.

„Není? Opravdu? A co myslíš, že dělá slečna Sullivanová? Její Zeď záhad je to samé jako tato místnost,“ gestem ruky ukázal kolem sebe, „jenom mám víc prostředků než ona.“

„To není stejné,“ trval Clark na svém, nechal spadnout svůj batoh na zem a přistoupil blíž k němu, ve tváři naléhavý výraz. „Ona sbírá novinové výstřižky, svědecké výpovědi o podivných událostech, články z webů, které se zabývají záhadami. Všechno, co ona má na Stěně záhad, prostě našla na internetu. Ty tu máš adresy neznámých lidí, jejich fotky ze sledování, jejich zdravotní karty. Sbíráš informace o lidech, jen proto, že jsou podle tebe jiní. A to je špatné. Copak to nevidíš?“

Zúžil oči a změřil si ho. Myslel vážně všechno, co teď řekl, nebo opět jen bájil, a ani si neuvědomoval, že ve světle událostí posledních týdnů, už nemá moc silné základy pro své báchorky? Nedokázal se rozhodnout, co z toho.

„Stejně špatné, jako zjišťovat soukromé informace o Nathanielovi a mně? Nebo o policejním vyšetřování?“ zeptal se, dobře si vědom, že zahrál na tu správnou strunu.

Na Clarkově tváři se objevil výraz, který jasně říkal, že teď se cítí vinen a přistižen při činu. Sklouzl na chvíli pohledem stranou v rozpacích, než se zase podíval na Lexe. Doposud bojovně napnutá ramena mu poklesla a povzdechl.

„Za to se omlouvám, opravdu. Nechtěl jsem zasahovat do tvého soukromí, chtěl jsem ti pomoct, a abych ti mohl pomoct, musel jsem mít odpovědi na svoje otázky. Ty si mi nechtěl nic říct.“

„Tak, jako ty jsi nechtěl odpovídat mně?“ Povytáhl tázavě obočí, Clark v němé odpovědi jen trochu pootevřel ústa, ta nádherná, plná ústa, a v očích se mu krom provinilosti objevilo i váhání. „Myslíš si, že jsem se vyptával jen ze zvědavosti? Záleží mi na tobě, Clarku, záleží mi na tobě víc… a jinak… než je vhodné. Od prvního dne jsem věděl, že nejsi obyčejný, že máš tajemství, a čím déle jsem tě znal a žil tady ve Smallville, tím víc mi bylo jasné, že jsi v nebezpečí. Chtěl jsem vědět, co skrýváš, abych tě mohl chránit.“

„Teď už mé tajemství znáš a víš, že nepotřebuji chránit. Tohle místo můžeš zrušit.“

„To neudělám,“ odmítl prostě, bez ohledu na Clarkovu jasnou nelibost. „Možná, že ty jsi nezranitelný, silný a rychlý, ale já ne. Ozáření mají tendenci se vloupávat do mého domu a napadat mě. Mám právo se bránit.“  
Clark pokýval hlavou na souhlas, ale jeho výraz byl zase plný naléhání, až zoufalého.

„Jistě, to máš, těm, kteří na tebe zaútočí, ale co všichni ostatní, o kterých si tu vedeš záznamy? Oni ti přece nic neudělali.“

„Ne, ale mohli by.“  
„To, že by mohli něco udělat, ti nedává právo je sledovat!“

„Možná nedává, ale já s tím nehodlám přestat, a to je mé poslední slovo,“ řekl pevně, neoblomně. To, co dělal, mělo svůj smysl a účel. Poznal za rok tady, že lidé ovlivnění meteority, jsou nebezpeční, nejen jemu nebo Clarkovi, ale každému, kdo se s nimi setkal. Jistě, byl ochotný uznat, že ne všichni, ale míra násilných činů byla mezi ozářenými subjekty abnormální vzhledem k průměru Spojených států. Vypovídalo to o tom, že fyzické změny možná nejsou jediným následkem kontaktu s meteority. Byly to horniny neznámého původu, které mohly ovlivňovat i psychiku, což bylo třeba podrobit dalšímu výzkumu. Pokud by se zjistilo, že to tak není, tak tu stále byla přirozená povaha lidstva, tedy bojovat, nenávidět, vlastnit a být krutý.

Tak to bylo a Clark jistě nebyl tak hloupý, aby to nepochopil, daleko spíš to nebyl ochotný přijmout. Prostě musel ve všech kolem sebe vidět to dobré. Lex byl za to vděčný, pokud šlo o něj samotného, ale připadalo mu to absurdní, šlo-li o lidské masy. Snad za Clarkův pohled mohla výchova, nebo kdo ví, mohla to být i vlastnost… ne spíš slabina jeho druhu, každopádně to pro něj nebylo vždy dobré.

„Lexi…“ vydechl jeho jméno jako rezignovaný povzdech a rezignace byla vidět i v jeho tváři a očích, které nezářily tím obvyklým veselým leskem. Promnul si obličej a odvrátil se, ramena mu poklesla. Sledoval ho, jak udělal několik malých kroků k jedné z obrazovek a zahleděl se na ni. Pohled měl v tu chvíli tak vzdálený, všepronikající, jako když si myslel, že ho lidé nevidí. Další záblesk druhého já.

Jen málokdy Lex nevěděl, co má dělat nebo říct, ale toto byla ta výjimečná chvíle. Váhavě udělal krok kupředu, k němu, když Clark promluvil.

„Tohle všechno je moje vina,“ řekl podivně plochým hlasem.

Byl zmatený.

„Proč by to měla být tvá vina?“ zeptal se, opravdu zvědavý na odpověď.

Clark se k němu otočil, smutný výraz na obličeji.

„Pátral jsi na Millerově poli, takže asi víš, že ten heptagon nebyla jediná mimozemská věc tam,“ zeptal se jen napůl a Lex přikývl, věděl, že Clark mluví o lodi, která tam byla spatřena. „Má loď přiletěla s rojem meteoritů. To já jsem odpovědný za to, že se sem ty meteority dostaly a ovlivnily obyvatele. Je to moje vina.“  
To, co říkal, se mu zdálo velmi nepravděpodobné.

„Nebyl jsi v té době jen dítě?“ zeptal se, spíš odhadoval, než aby skutečně věděl. Jestli Kentovi Clarka našli přímo v tom poli nebo se k nim dostal jinak, rozhodně byl v té době dítě. Měl jeho školní záznamy, viděl fotografie na Kentovic farmě a znal ty, kteří znali Clarka jako dítě.

„To ano, byl jsem, ale…“  
„Byl jsi sem poslán s tím, abys za svou lodí táhl mrak nebezpečných meteoritů a pak jimi úmyslně zmutoval obyvatele Země?“  
„Samozřejmě že ne!“ vykřikl Clark dotčeně.

„Pak nevidím způsob, jak by to mohla být tvoje vina,“ odmítl, bez možnosti dalšího zpochybňování, ten hloupý nápad, že by byl Clark odpovědný za mutace lidí ze Smallville. Všechny události ve městě byly jenom následek vesmírné kontaminace, která by přišla bez ohledu na vesmírnou loď, jež byla jenom součástí meteoritického mraku.

„Dobře, ale kdybych sem nebyl poslán…“

„Tak by se stalo přesně to samé, jen bys tu prostě nebyl,“ dokončil za něj. „Dal jsem provést průzkum intenzity zamoření meteority, vypracovat mapu rozptylu a vypočítat pravděpodobnou trajektorii jejich příletu. Nechal jsem na tom pracovat světové kapacity v astrofyzice a matematice, a nikdo z nich nepojal podezření, že by bylo na příletu meteoritů na Zem něco umělého. Pravděpodobně pochází z nějaké vybuchlé sluneční soustavy a dopadly by na Smallville, ať by byla součástí roje tvoje loď, nebo ne. To je fyzika a matematika, ta se nedá jen tak pominout.“

„Prostě jsem přišel s meteorickým rojem. Je jedno, jestli se mnou měly ty meteority něco společného, nebo ne, cítím se odpovědný za škody, které tu napáchaly i za škody, které napáchají lidé těmi meteority ovlivnění.“  
„Máš přebujelý smysl pro povinnost a spasitelský komplex,“ odfrkl si, nicméně Clarkův výraz, to odhodlání a přesvědčení o vlastní pravdě, ho donutilo rezignovanému povzdechu.

Přistoupil blíž k němu a poprvé od doby, co poznal jeho tajemství, se ho dotkl. Položil mu ruku na paži. Bylo to stejné, jako kdykoliv předtím, žádná změna. Stále to byl jeho pohledný farmář s pažemi ovinutými silnými provazci svalů a širokým, dobře stavěný hrudníkem pod příliš krátkým tričkem. Zatraceně. Vážně. Končilo těsně nad pasem kalhot, které byly víc na bocích než tam, kde měly správně sedět. Skoro mohl mezi těmi dvěma kusy látky vidět do zlata opálenou kůži, a když ne vidět, tak si představovat. Dobře, tohle byla poslední chvíle, kdy by měl uvažovat o tom, jaké by to bylo přejet po té zlatavé kůži rukama, ale nemohl si pomoct. Musel si dopřát alespoň to málo, že palcem začal zlehka kroužit po Clarkově paži. To vlastně mohlo být jen utěšující gesto.

„Teď ti chci něco nabídnout, ale než odpovíš, dobře zvaž všechna pro a proti,“ začal, nikoliv profesionálním hlasem obchodníka, jak by mluvil stát před ním někdo jiný, ale tak otevřeně a uvolněně, jak jen dokázal, protože tohle byl Clark. „Ty a já máme společný cíl; chránit obyvatele Smallvillu před vlivem meteoritů a těmi, co už se pod jejich vlivem změnili, ale naše cesty, jak toho dosáhnout, jsou rozdílné. Dejme tomu, že jsem ochotný zbavit se záznamů lidí, kteří podle mého nepředstavují riziko,“ navrhl a už viděl, jak se Clark nadechuje k protestu, takže zvedl prst a přiměl ho mlčet. „Ale ty mi na oplátku dovolíš se podílet na tom, co děláš. To znamená, že přijdeš v první řadě za mnou, když budeš mít podezření, že se děje něco meteoritického, nebo pokud budeš vědět o někom, kdo se změnil vlivem meteorického záření a je nebo by mohl být nebezpečný. A potom společně uděláme všechno, abychom dotyčného zastavili. Jak ti to zní?“

Nedostal odpověď hned. Clark se mu dlouze zahleděl do očí, ten pohled mu statečně oplácel, protože v ničem z toho, co nabídl, nebyla žádná klička ani lež. Nebylo nic, co by mohl svým pronikavým zeleným pohledem odhalit. Když Clark zřejmě došel ke stejnému závěru, podíval se rychle na obrazovky, potom na počítačový terminál a nakonec i na laboratoř. Lex mohl přímo vidět, cítil ve vzduchu, jak jeho mozek rychle pracuje a zvažuje všechna pro a proti. Měl ten pohled, pro Clarka velmi netypický, kdy jen na malou chvíli neměl na tváři masku farmáře a bylo vidět všechno to, co se ukrývalo za ní.

Nakonec se Clark obrátil k němu, znovu mu pohlédl do oči a přikývl.

„Dobře… to by šlo,“ souhlasil, i když mezi obočím měl stále nespokojenou vrásku. „Musíš mi ale něco slíbit,“ požádal naléhavým hlasem, Lex jen tázavě zvedl obočí. „Necháš všechno na mně. Nebudeš se snažit dělat něco hloupě hrdinského a vystavovat se tak nebezpečí. A nikdy nikomu neublížíme.“

Rychle zvážil požadavky a Clarkovu ochotu z nich slevit. Vypadal sice stále trochu naštvaně z jejich předchozí debaty, ale svaly pod Lexovou rukou byly uvolněné. Až neobvykle uvolněné a Clark se do doteku opíral. Rozhodně byl ochotný ještě slevit.

„Můžu ti slíbit, že nebudu zasahovat, když to nebudu považovat za nezbytně nutné,“ navrhl vstřícně, což sice Clark nepřijal s nadšením, ale souhlasně přikývl. „Co se týče tvého druhého požadavku… zaručím ti, že se jim dostane lékařské i psychiatrické pomoci, ale nemůžu odpovídat za každého z nich. To snad chápeš?“

Sice neochotně, nicméně Clark potřásl souhlasně hlavou.

„Vím, že vždycky uděláš všechno, co je v tvých silách. Už jsi mi mnohokrát pomohl a ani jsi o tom nevěděl. Jde mi hlavně o to… Nikdo z těch, které jsem do teď potkal, nemohl za to, jakým se stal. Nevybrali si to. Potřebují pomoc, ne trest.“  
„Tak jim tu pomoc společně nabídneme,“ navrhl a pousmál se, nemohl ani jinak, vzhledem k tomu, že pouhá jeho nabídka, jedna věta, stačila, aby se Clark rozzářil a na tváři se mu objevil úsměv.

„Ty a já. To by mohlo fungovat,“ řekl Clark potěšeně a asi jen stěží si uvědomoval, jaký dvojsmysl právě vypustil z pusy.

Jistěže by to mohlo fungovat. Vlastně Lex si byl jistý, že by to fungovalo naprosto skvěle. Oni dva, nazí v posteli, tam by to fungovalo asi nejlíp, ale bude se muset spokojit se spoluprací kolem meteoritických monster a pak… ach ano. S tím, že konečně zjistí skutečný rozsah Clarkových sil.

„To by mohlo,“ souhlasil, „když už si nebudeme vzájemně lhát nebo před sebou něco zatajovat.“  
„Jo, s tím souhlasím, ale já už nemám žádné další tajemství,“ odvětil Clark, než se trochu zamračil a pokračoval. „Tedy samozřejmě kromě toho, že mám rentgenový zrak a dokážu z očí doslova metat laserové paprsky. Jo a nejspíš umím létat nebo se alespoň vznášet, ale nestalo se mi to zatím nikdy jindy než ve spánku. Neumím to ovládat.“

Překvapeně zamrkal. Síla, rychlost a nezranitelnost patřila do jednoho na sebe logicky navazujícího balíčku. K dosažení velké rychlosti byla třeba větší síla a k tomu, aby Clarkovo tělo odolávalo tlaku vzduchu při tak vysokých rychlostech, jakých nejspíš uměl dosáhnout – předběhl by porsche, a to bylo auto se závodním profilem – musel mít vyšší odolnost tkání, jinak by ho tlak vzduchu doslova rozmačkal zaživa. Svým způsobem do toho zapadalo i vznášení se. Teoretický princip něčeho takového, již potvrzený praktickými pokusy, spočíval v obrácení magnetického pole vůči zemské gravitaci. I to mohlo být užitečné pro dosahování vysokých rychlostí, snižovalo to tření mezi pohybujícím se předmětem a podkladem.

Ale laserové paprsky z očí? To se vzalo odkud?

„Laserové paprsky z očí?“ zopakoval nahlas svou poslední myšlenku a dal najevo neschopnost pochopit, co to má být.

„Počkej,“ vybídl ho Clark, zlehka unikl z jeho doteku a vydal se k počítačovému terminálu, kde dnes ráno zanechal hrnek s kávou. Služebnictvo sem nemělo běžně přístup, jenom pod jeho přímým dohledem, potom co počítač důsledně uzamkl a vypnul vše, co by neměly cizí oči vidět zapnuté. V podstatě zůstala jenom místnost, která vypadala jako velká počítačová herna. Služebnictvo nemohlo chtěně ani nechtěně vyzradit, co vidělo. Ale mělo to tu nevýhodu, že pokud sem přinesl nádobí, musel ho také odnést a to se mu ne vždy dařilo dělat každý den, natožpak při každém odchodu.

Clark tedy vzal jeho opuštěnou kávu, vrátil se s ní k Lexovi a zvedl mu ji na úroveň očí. Vyslyšel neverbální požadavek, aby dobře sledoval, co se bude dít. Bylo to rychlé. V jednom okamžiku před ním držel hrnek evidentně vychladlé kávy, pak přišel jen krátký záblesk, který opravdu vyšel z Clarkových očí, a najednou se z hrnku kouřilo, jako kdyby byl právě čerstvě nalitý.

„To nedává smysl,“ podotkl spíš pro sebe.

„Dává to menší smysl, než že umím levitovat nebo skákat deset metrů do vzduchu?“ zeptal se Clark se smíchem v hlase.

„Ano,“ přikývl, „rychlost, síla, nezranitelnost a překonání gravitace spolu souvisí. Jedno navazuje na druhé. Sílu potřebuješ k rychlosti, nezranitelnost je potřebná, pokud dosáhneš určitého zrychlení…“

„… protože jinak by se mi svléklo maso z kostí. A překonání gravitace usnadňuje pohyb při vysokých rychlostech,“ dokončil za něj a zamyšleně se zamračil. „Tak… no, tak jsem o tom ještě nikdy neuvažoval. Jestli chceš vědět, odkud pochází laserové paprsky a rentgenové vidění, tak je mi líto, ale nevím.“ Pokrčil bezradně rameny.

A tady se dostávali k jádru Lexových myšlenek, tedy k cestě, jak zjistit o Clarkových schopnostech víc. Pochopit, na jakém principu pracují a co je zdrojem jeho síly, jestli je to vlastnost vrozená, přidaná jeho rasou jako výhoda nebo nutnost, až bude na Zemi, případně něco úplně jiného. Byla to cesta k tomu nebrat ho, snad ani koutkem mysli, jako cizince, protože to, co Lex plně pochopil a o čem se dozvěděl všechno, co mohl, přestalo pro něj být cizí.

Mohlo to fungovat i u Clarka. Doufal, že to bude fungovat.

„Můžu ti pomoct to zjistit,“ navrhl, skrývaje svou vlastní dychtivost a dávaje najevo hlavně ochotu mu pomoct, kterou opravdu, alespoň částečně, měl. „Mám prostředky a vybavení jako nikdo jiný.“  
„Chceš, abych byl tvůj pokusný králík?“

„Ne, ne králík,“ odmítl důrazně. „Byl bys pokusný subjekt, to ano, ale dobrovolný. Stejně jako dobrovolníci při poslední testovací fázi nového léku, ještě než přijde na trh.“

„Nevím, jestli něco takového vůbec půjde, Lexi,“ podotkl Clark, přičemž Lex pohledem požádal o vysvětlení. „Jsem nezranitelný. Nemůžeš mi odebírat žádné vzorky, vyjma vlasů a nehtů, a to zase není moc užitečné. Co jiného testovat? Moje schopnosti? To by asi nebylo moc bezpečné. Ne tady,“ dodal a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Je to tu dokonale bezpečné. Mohla by tu vybuchnout špinavá bomba a ven by se nedostal ani mikron,“ ujistil ho suverénně. Všechna bezpečnostní opatření navrhoval osobně, k jejich výrobě použil různé společnosti a žádná z nich nikdy neměla představu o celku a také k žádné z nich neměl přístup jeho otec. Tohle místo bylo bezpečné po všech stránkách.

„Dobře, ale jsi tu ty… a když nezničím zdejší vybavení, můžu ublížit tobě,“ zapochyboval Clark.

„To si nemyslím. Už jsem uvažoval, jak tvé schopnosti prostudovat a mám tu několik naprosto bezpečných měřících zařízení,“ uvedl a za dobu, kdy mluvil, došel k počítačovému terminálu a vzal do ruky elektronický měřič tlaku, také navržený jím samotným, a to do podoby vejce, které se akorát vešlo do dvou dlaní. Dokonce i do dlaní tak velkých, jako byly ty Clarkovy.

„Tady.“ Zvedl ho před Clarkův obličej, aby mu ho ukázal. „Stačí jenom stisknout. Čidla změří tlak, odešlou údaje do počítače a ten nám poskytne výsledky.“  
Clark si vejce skepticky změřil, ale vzal ho do volné ruky a začal potěžkávat a přejíždět po hladkém povrchu palcem. Nedokázal si pomoct, ale musel sledovat, jak Clarkovy prsty kloužou po oblosti, a zajímat se o to, jaký by to byl pocit, kdyby něco takového dělal s jeho koulemi. Dobře, v tuhle chvíli to byl asi ten nejhorší možný moment na takové myšlenky.

Nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu.

Nejdřív práce a pak zábava.

„Vypadá to křehce. Mohl bych to snadno rozbít,“ řekl se stejnou skepsí, s jakou na měřící zařízení nahlížel.  
„Nesmysl. Vyvinul jsem ho já sám a je to zkonstruovaný tak, aby…“ slova mu zemřela na jazyku. Clark neudělal nic víc, než že kouli stiskl jednou rukou. Kov zaskřípal, jako kdyby to byl obyčejný alobal, a jeho široké prsty se zanořily skrz dle Lexových výpočtů nezničitelnou slitinu přímo do elektronického nitra. Trochu to zajiskřilo a začmoudilo a Lexova dvoutýdenní práce přišla vniveč.

„… odolalo velkým tlakům,“ dokončil mdle a zvedl pohled vzhůru, odvraceje ho od katastrofy v Clarkových rukou. „Mělo to být nezničitelné.“  
„Promiň,“ odvětil Clark upřímně provinile, dokonce i na chvíli sklopil zahanbeně pohled, ale pak ho zase zvedl a pokrčil širokými rameny. „Ale říkal jsem ti to. Doufám, že to nebylo moc drahé?“ zeptal se opatrně.

„Ne, jistěže ne,“ odpověděl, protože co měl jiného říct? Že se právě skoro tři sta tisíc dolarů proměnilo ve zmačkanou plechovku od piva? To by asi Clarkovo svědomí nepřežilo. A pokud chtěl pokračovat, a že Lex rozhodně chtěl, nesměl si svůj testovací subjekt děsit a bouřit mu, již beztak nesmyslně nabubřelé, svědomí.

Nerozhodně se kolem sebe rozhlédl, jak hledal další možnosti testování a zvažoval, jestli jím připravené metody budou mít nějakou šanci uspět, zvláště vzhledem k pokusu, který se právě nezdařil. Zatím všechno, co si připravil, vypadalo… nepoužitelně. Mírně řečeno. Vlastně to bylo spíš úplně na hovno, aby byl přesný, ale o tom by se neměl Clark dozvědět. Poslední, co chtěl, aby věděl, bylo, že si neví rady.

„Dobře, dobře,“ potřásl hlavou a vzal si poničený přístroj zpět. „Mám v laboratoři vzorky hornin, kovů i umělých matriálů, u kterých je znám přesný tavný bod. Můžeme na nich otestovat teploty, jakých dosahují tvoje… lasery,“ dořekl váhavě, byl to totiž poněkud absurdní název, takže bylo potřeba vymyslet nový. Možná se mu to i povede, až uvidí Clarka v akci.

„Do laboratoře nemůžu,“ řekl Clark nejistě.

Překvapeně se k němu obrátil.

„Proč ne?“

Nastalo jisté váhání, kdy se Clark zahleděl skrze skleněnou přepážku do samotných útrob laboratoře. Sledoval jeho pohled a oči mu padly na kopuli, pod kterou se skrýval vzorek zeleného meteoritu. Byla navržena tak, aby byla průhledná, ale záření z meteoritu neprocházelo skrz, stačilo jenom použít olovnaté sklo, protože vzorek byl tak malý, že množství záření bylo jen nepatrné.

„Máš tam meteorit,“ řekl Clark konečně a obrátil se zpátky k němu. „Je to nejspíš jediná věc, která… mi může ublížit. Cítím se v jejich blízkosti, jako bych byl nemocný.“  
„Takže nejsi úplně nezranitelný,“ zkonstatoval. Slyšet to bylo svým způsobem uklidňující. Když byl přesvědčen, že je Clark opravdu nezranitelný, rychlý a silný a kdovíjaké další schopnosti ještě měl nebo mohl mít, tak byl tak neuvěřitelně vzdálený. A pravda, taky nebezpečný, to si prostě Lex, jakožto vědec, uvědomoval. Nicméně teď, ve světle této Clarkovy slabosti, náhle vypadal daleko víc… jako Clark, kterého znal.

„Kromě meteoritů mi nemůže nic ublížit a ani ony nemohou, když jsou dost daleko nebo zakryté olovem,“ informoval ho Clark.

Chápavě přikývl.

„Lanin náhrdelník a matčina zdobená olověná truhlička,“ vzpomněl na staré události, které teď dávaly větší smysl než předtím. „Dokud byl ten kus meteoritu uvnitř, byl jsi v bezpečí…“

„… ale jak se truhlička otevřela…“  
„Rozumím a budu si to pamatovat,“ prohlásil, z velké části sám k sobě. „Můžu dát svůj vzorek meteoritu do laboratorní sušičky. Vrchní plášť má ze slitiny s vysokým obsahem olova.“

„To by mohlo stačit,“ usmál se Clark zářivě.

 

°°O°°

 

Průběh testů byl naprosto fascinující stejně jako samotná data, která z nich získal. Problém byl, že počítač si nebyl schopen s daty poradit. Označoval je za nekorektní jen proto, že neodpovídala rozsahu měřitelnosti v rámci parametrů, které měl nastavené. Lex zatoužil po neutronovém počítači s umělou inteligencí, který by byl schopný přizpůsobit svoje průměrové parametry vloženým datům. Naneštěstí, neměla ani neutronový počítači ani umělou inteligenci, takže musel sepsat upravené rovnice svépomocí.

„Co děláš?“ zazněl znepokojivě blízko Clarkův hlas.

Úkosem na něj pohlédl a zjistil, že má jeho tvář jen kousek od své. Clark byl tak blízko, že mohl cítit horkost sálající z jeho těla. Seděl na kulaté laboratorní stoličce, kterou přitáhl od vedlejšího terminálu, nohy doširoka rozevřené a jednou rukou se opíral o hladké sedadlo mezi svými stehny, druhou pak sáhl do igelitového sáčku plného rozlámaných sušenek, který právě hodil vedle Lexovy klávesnice.

Sledoval Clarkovu ruku, jak vytahuje kus čokoládového těsta a roznáší drobky všude. Sušenky prostě do laboratoře nepatřily. Bylo to sterilní prostředí a tam nepatřilo žádné jídlo a pití, mohlo totiž snadno znehodnotit výsledky. Na druhou stranu, nepatřila tam ani Lexova káva, jenže to byla jeho káva, v jeho laboratoři a ohrožující jeho vlastní výzkum. Zatímco tyto čokoládové sušenky…

Ztratil niť svých myšlenek, když si Clark strčil sušenku mezi rty a zamyšleně ji začal cucat, zatímco s mračením sledoval Lexovu obrazovku. Zatraceně! Viděl a zažil toho docela dost, ale až do teď si neuvědomil, jak vzrušující by mohlo být sledovat někoho, jak jí sušenky. Clark vypadal tak plně zaujatý tím, co dělal… Ano, bylo by skvělé, kdyby se stejně tak intenzivně soustředil i na Lexe a jeho… Dobře, to muselo počkat…

Rychle odvrátil pohled zpět k obrazovce a soustředil se na rovnici, kterou právě sepisoval.

„Počítač hlásí, že data, která jsme mu poskytli, nejsou korektní. Vybočují z průměrných parametrů natolik, že je považuje za chybná. Musím ručně vytvořit algoritmy, podle kterých bude provádět výpočty,“ odpověděl na položenou otázku a zoufale se snažil nepodívat se zpět na Clarka. Bylo to těžké, vlastně skoro nemožné, protože jeho teplá přítomnost byla tak blízko. Měl o celý jeden a půl stupně vyšší teplotu, než byla průměrná u člověka. Ne tak moc, aby to zcela vybočovalo z přijatelného lidského rozmezí, ale dost na to, aby se jeho kůže zdála být na dotek horká. To Lex věděl až moc dobře, ale stejně měl sto chutí si svůj poznatek ověřit v praxi. Nejlépe znovu a znovu. Třeba rovnou teď by mohl položit ruku na Clarkovo koleno a pomalu s ní vyjet nahoru po silných svalech jeho stehna…

„Máš tam chybu,“ přerušil Clark jeho myšlenky.

Trochu sebou v duchu trhl, a rychle zase získal sebekontrolu. Ani ne tak tím, že by byly jeho fantazie prostě jenom přerušeny, ale hlavně kvůli Clarkovu prohlášení. Chybu? On? Téměř vyloučeno. Měl doktorát z techniky, proboha, a navíc pochyboval, že by někdo s nedokončeným středoškolským vzděláním vůbec pochopil, co rovnice na obrazovce znamenají, natožpak aby v nich našel chybu.

„To je dost nepravděpodobné,“ odpověděl hladce, tón zvolený tak, aby ho neurazil.

„Pravděpodobné, nebo ne, tady máš prostě chybu,“ odvětil Clark ani přitom nezaváhal a nepřestal pomalu žvýkat sousto sušenku, jen s klidem ukázal na příslušnou část rovnice.

V prvním okamžiku chtěl znovu protestovat, ale pak mu došlo, že je to opravdu tak. Měl desetinou čárku posunutou o jedno místo. Kdyby zanechal výpočet v takovémto stavu, počítač by dál hlásil, že vstupní data nejsou korektní, nebo ještě hůř by mu poskytl chybné výsledky. Celý projekt by tím byl zazděn možná i na několik desítek hodin, protože by musel celou rovnici kousek po kousku, výpočet po výpočtu zkontrolovat. A to prostě chtělo čas. Čas, který mu Clark ušetřil, a ani přitom nemrkl okem.

V malém úžasu, ale hlavně tázavě se k němu obrátil.

„Vždycky jsem byl dobrý v matice.“ Pokrčil Clark rameny, na tváři malý a naprosto nevinný úsměv. „Stačí mi se na příklad podívat a vím, jak ho vypočítat a jaký je výsledek.“

Být dobrý v matice byl hodně slabý výraz, vzhledem k tomu, co mu právě předvedl. Zcela jistě by žádný středoškolák na druhém stupni nerozuměl tak vysoké matematice, dělalo to problémy i většině vysokoškoláků a jen hrstka lidí vůbec by dokázala rovnici na obrazovce pochopit tak rychle jako Clark. Jen pár desítek tisíc, přesněji, mezi které patřil Lex samotný. Lidí, jejichž mentální schopnosti přesahovaly zbylou populaci. Teď už chápal, jak dokázal Clark po celé roky skrývat pravdu; byl prostě chytřejší než všichni ostatní, a tak uměl odhadnout, jak se zachovají a jak jim správně odpovídat na jejich otázky tak, aby budil dojem chlapce z farmy.

Hlupák nikdy nemohl překonat mantinely vlastního myšlení, zato inteligentní člověk ze sebe dokázal záměrně dělat hlupáka. A Clark tuto schopnost dovedl k dokonalosti.

Najednou mu, s trochou ironie, došlo, jak hlubokou důvěru k němu musel Clark mít, když během jejich společných chvil dával, záměrně nebo náhodou, najevo i svou druhou polovinu. Musel se v jeho přítomnosti cítit uvolněné, musel vědět, že před Lexem buď nemusí, nebo dokonce nedokáže předstírat, že je prosťáček z Kansasu. Směšné na tom všem bylo, že celou dobu, co se znali, si cítil ukřivděný tím, že před ním Clark něco tají, lže mu, a dokonce popírá, že by vůbec nějaké tajemství měl, i když se ho na to přímo zeptal.

„Uděláme ještě jeden test.“

„Další? Uchmetochnudých,“ zamumlal Clark nespokojeně, pusu plnou celé hrsti sušenek.

„Bude poslední. Slibuji“

Přepnul svou práci na vedlejší monitor a na ten původní otevřel test, potom se i s židlí přesunul k sousednímu stanovišti a nechal tak Clarkovi prostor, aby se svou židlí zaujal jeho místo. Udělal to s jakýmsi rezignovaným povzdechem.

„Postupuj podle instrukcí a snaž se nepoužívat super rychlost. Ani moje počítače nemají dostatečnou operační paměť.“  
„A dostatečně bytelné klávesnice,“ dodal Clark a zvedl klávesnici do vzduchu.

Krátce přikývl, protože ano, bylo to tak. Klávesnice sice byla navržena k dlouhodobé a intenzivní zátěži, ale jak se během jejich testů přesvědčil, cokoliv označené za nezničitelné, se stávalo v Clarkových rukou jenom křehkým kusem čínského porcelánu.

Vrátil se ke svému úkolu. Stačilo dopsat poslední řádek rovnice a měl hotovo, ale i když to udělal, dál předstíral, že pracuje, a sledoval přitom Clarka koutkem oka.

První tři desítky otázek zodpověděl dvakrát rychleji než člověk, hlavně díky tomu, že tak jako tak, byť opatrně, použil svou super rychlost. Bylo to doslova pár kliků, takže se zdálo být naprosto jasné, že první sada otázek je pro něj brnkačka. Pro Lexe to nebylo ani moc velké překvapení, ostatně i průměrný člověk by s tím neměl problémy.

Druhou, stejně rozsáhlou sadu otázek, zodpověděl Clark už normálním lidským tempem, ale ani jednou se nezastavil, aby se zamyslel, dokonce ani nezaváhal před zadáním své odpovědi. Ani to se nezdálo být až tak výjimečné, ostatně on sám by zvládl druhé tři desítky otázek se stejnou lehkostí.

U třetí desítky otázek už bylo několikrát vidět, že Clark zaváhal předtím, než odpověděl, ale i tak byl rychlejší, než většina lidí, kterým se test dostal do ruky, a vůbec se propracovali tak daleko, aniž by to vzdali.

Teprve až poslední sekvence ho donutila skutečně váhat. Několikrát se zastavil na patrně dlouhou dobu, a dokonce se mu mezi obočím udělala hluboká vráska, která značila, že intenzivně přemýšlí. A když test skončil, objevilo se mu ve tváři překvapení, jako u kteréhokoliv normálního člověka soustřeďujícího se na problém, který jedním kliknutím nakonec vyřešil, ale mozek mu pracoval dál

„Hotovo. To bylo poprvé, co jsem dělal nějaký psychologický test. Byla to docela zábava,“ prohlásil zvesela a ukázal všechny bělostné zuby v širokém, veselém úsměvu.

„Nikdy si takový test ani nezkoušel?“ zeptal se, když se přesouval zpět na své původní místo a k výsledkům, které už musely být na obrazovce.

„Jsem jenom kluk z farmy. Pamatuješ?“ Povytáhl Clark důrazně obočí. „Nebyl jsem nikdy u doktora, u dětského psychologa ani u školního poradce. Nemohl jsem k nim jít. Mohli by totiž poznat, že nejsem… člověk.“

Jistě, to znělo logicky.

Na druhou stanu, podle výsledků, které mě právě před sebou, by Clark klidně mohl navštívit světové kapacity v psychologii a dokonale je oklamat. Stačilo jenom, aby se naučil, jak správně odpovídat a pak jim ty správné odpovědi dal. Mohl by jim doslova vnuknout, cokoliv chtěl. I když… jak Lex předpokládal, Clark by nikdy nic takového nejen neudělal, dokonce by to ani nechtěl udělat. Na to byl příliš čestný.

Faktem ale bylo, že jeho inteligence byla v takových předpokládaných IQ hodnotách, že už nebyly konkrétně měřitelné. Měl také abnormálně dobrý postřeh, vlastně byla jeho reakční doba kratší než u profesionálních závodníků nebo pilotů stíhacích letounů. Což bylo docela logické. Sám dokázal běžet rychleji než závodní auto, kdyby se jeho mozek neuměl při takových rychlostech orientovat, skončilo by to špatně. Samozřejmě ne pro Clarka, ale pro okolí rozhodně, a také by to bylo jistě velmi nepohodlné stále do něčeho narážet.

Dál, i když v neposlední řadě, tu byla také jeho vysoká schopnost kombinovat a nadání pro strategii. Už chápal, proč byl Clark tak dobrý v hraní kulečníku, i když ho nikdy předtím nehrál. Dokázal se vyrovnat Lexovi, který se hraním zabýval, kam až jeho paměť sahala. Ach, zahrát si s Clarkem šachy nebo Go vypadalo jako skutečná výzva. Konečně.

Malý, potěšený úsměv se mu vloudil na rty.

„Tebe tohle vážně baví, že?“ zaznělo mu blízko u ucha.

Prudce se obrátil a zjistil, že je Clark opět až neuvěřitelně blízko. Byl těsně vedle něj, tak těsně, že mohl cítit jeho dech na tváři a rozeznat drobné hnědé tečky v jeho jinak zelených očích.

„Co?“ vyklouzlo mu upřímně zmateně. Myšlenky se mu rozutekly na všechny strany.

„Tohle,“ odvětil a obsáhl jedním dlouhým pohledem celou laboratoř. „Testy. Výpočty. Věda. A takové věci.“

Neubránil se rychlému, pobavenému smíchu.

„Právě jsi odhalil největší slabinu Lexe Luthora; v hloubi duše je to jenom vědátorský blbeček,“ odvětil malým vtipem a přetrvávající veselí mu dál zvedalo koutky vzhůru.

Díval se do Clarkových očí, na jeho usmívající se tvář a cítil se zase, jako kdyby byl s tím starým dobrým Clarkem, kterého znal předtím, než se dozvěděl jeho tajemství. Byla v tom lehkost, uvolnění, důvěra, věci, které s nikým jiným tak běžně a často nezažíval.

Úsměv mu sklouzl ze rtů, když se Clark naklonil ještě o kousek blíž. Uvolněnost se změnila v něco hmatatelného, v elektrizující chvění vzduchu mezi nimi. Byl to jeden z těch okamžiků, který mohl skončit buď polibkem, nebo tím, že se jeden z nich odtáhne a s omluvami a pocitem trapnosti uteče co nejdál. Tak i tak by to znamenalo krok jiným směrem, od jejich pomalu se obnovujícího přátelství, do míst… No, prostě někam jinak. A Lex si ve skutečnosti nebyl jist, jestli je právě teď ta správná chvíle udělat takový krok. Ne, že by nechtěl, netoužil po ničem víc, než právě teď ohnout Clarka o laboratorní stůl a prostě si užít jeho hezký zadek, ale pochyboval, že by to bylo rozumné. Ty správné kroky v ten správný čas.

„Clarku…“

Načal, ale byl přerušen vlhkými rty, které se mu hrudně přitiskly na ústa. Clark se ho pokusil políbit sice s nadšením a vášnivostí, ale s tak malým množstvím zkušeností, že to byl polibek jen stěží. Cítil, jak mu o sebe cvakly zuby a jak se měkká kůže vnitřku jeho vlastních úst na ně přitiskla. Dalo se říct, že to byl ten nejhorší polibek, který za svůj život dostal, i když byl od Clarka.

Uhnul dozadu spíš instinktivně než v odmítnutí, a stejně tak automaticky položil dlaň na širokou hruď a mírně se o ni vzepřel.

V prvním okamžiku se v Clarkově tváři a očích objevil zmatek, který ale rychle přešel v paniku smíchanou s naprosto jasnou provinilostí. Uhnul dozadu, zcela z Lexova osobního prostoru.

„Bože… promiň… nechtěl jsem… tedy myslel jsem… předtím jsi mě políbil, tak jsem myslel, že to chceš,“ začal blekotat a couvat od něj dál a dál.

„Počkej!“ Chytl ho za zápěstí a přitáhl zase zpět dřív, než mu stačil utéct předtím, než si to vyříkají. Být to někdo jiný, nebál by se toho, protože dveře byly zamčené, ale Clark? Ten jimi klidně mohl projít, a ani by se v běhu nezastavil. Stejně tak se mohl samozřejmě Lexovi vysmeknout, síly na to měl dost, ale to by nikdy neudělal. Nikdy by jen tak nepoužil svou sílu a Lex to věděl.

„Chci,“ řekl jasně, aby nemohlo být pochyb, „ale ne, pokud se mi tím chceš zavděčit nebo si myslíš, že musíš, jinak neudržím tvé tajemství.“

Už když to říkal, měnil se Clarkův výraz z vyděšeného k mírnému a zároveň odhodlanému, a dokonce se mu na tvář vloudil malý, avšak skoro až… něžný úsměv. Povolil stisk jeho zápěstí, Clark toho využil a trochu neobratně sevřel Lexovu štíhlou dlaň ve své.

„Nechci se ti zavděčit a vím, že udržíš mé tajemství. A vím i to, že si mě nechceš koupit. Já ti věřím,“ dodal vážně, jak to uměl jenom Clark. Jako kdyby v jedné větě daroval všechno, co má, včetně svého srdce.

„Není to jen o důvěře,“ podotkl a nechal mu volnou ruku spočinout v místě, kde se krk stýkal s ramenem. „Je to nezákonné a ještě dlouho bude. Je ti šestnáct, Clarku, a mě čtyřiadvacet. Já v tom problém nevidím, ale podle zákonů Kansasu jsi ještě dítě a nedokážeš sám rozhodovat, co je pro tebe dobré, a co ne.“

Clark se nespokojeně zamračil.

„Jsem dokonale schopný si vybrat, s kým chci být, a vybral jsem si tebe.“

Přejel palcem po neobvykle hladké a jemné kůži Clarkovy čelisti. Ten si to malé gesto vyložil jako pozvání, takže zlehka položil svou ruku nízko na Lexův bok a naklonil se blíž. Teplo, které z něj sálalo, bylo přímo hmatatelné a Lex k němu musel zaklonit hlavu, aby mu vůbec viděl do tváře. Teprve v tu chvíli si jasněji než dřív uvědomil, o kolik je Clark vyšší a svalnatější než on sám. Ne, že by byl nějak zvlášť malý, tak průměr, ale vážil chabých sedmdesát kilo, zatímco Clark? Ten měl dobrých sto kilo ve svalech.

Vzhledem k tomu se zdálo téměř absurdní, že by měl způsob, jak Clarka k něčemu donutit, takže to, co se chystal říct, bylo směšné. Ale muselo to být vysloveno. Čistě jen pro pořádek, a aby se ani jedna ze stran nemohl ohánět, že neměla jasno, do čeho jde.

„Není to tak snadné. Muselo by to být tajemství, o kterém bys nemohl říct nikomu, ani svým rodičům,“ vyslovil tu větu nahlas.

Ale zároveň s tím se v duchu sám sobě zasmál. Zněl jako pedofil, který na hřišti rozdává bonbony s Rohypnolem. Otec by byl jistě pyšný. Právě se chystal jako první z Luthorů překročit poslední z dosud nepřekročených zákonů s největšími morálními důsledky. Holt, nezákonné obchodní praktiky, průmyslová špionáž, vydírání a zločinné spiknutí s úmyslem spáchat vraždu byly už dávno překonané a nudné mantinely. Tak proč se nedopustit něčeho nového jako zneužívání nezletilého?

Vnitřní smích ho pomalu přecházel, jelikož Clark mlčel. Ve tváří měl vzdálený výraz a pohled upíral kamsi nad Lexovu hlavu do dálky. Do ztracena. Stejně jako když o něčem usilovně přemýšlel. Mohl přímo vidět, jak se kolečka v Clarkově mozku rychle otáčí, zatímco zvažuje všechny budoucí možnosti a promítá si scénáře.

Najednou vypadalo poměrně nepatřičně dotýkat se jeho holé kůže, takže přesunul ruku z jeho ramena na paži a mírně stiskl, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost.

„Clarku?“ zeptal se, jak doufal ne příliš znepokojeně, a když mu mladík věnoval pozornost, pokračoval: „Tady není žádná třetí cesta. Je to buď ano, nebo ne.“

„Vím a vím, jak chci odpovědět, ale nechci tě dostat do problémů,“ svěřil se Clark se svými myšlenkami. Jistěže se zajímal hlavně o problémy, které by to mohlo přinést Lexovi, ne o své vlastní, jako lítost, společenská izolace, zdlouhavé vyšetřování… to všechno by postihlo Clarka i jeho rodinu, ale jemu šlo právě teď hlavně o Lexe. To byl přesně on.

„Jsou to rizika pro nás oba. Já je jsem ochotný podstoupit. A ty?“ Zvedl tázavě obočí.

„Já taky.“

To bylo jediné, co potřeboval slyšet. Chytl Clarka za límec košile a přitáhl si ho k sobě k dalšímu polibku. Jejich rty se střetly se stejnou chtivostí, nadšením a z Clarkovi strany nezkušeností jako poprvé. Tentokrát ale hodlal mít Lex vše pevně v rukách. Zajel prsty do hustých vlasů a získal nad polibkem kontrolu, čímž donutil Clarka zpomalit a vychutnat si to. Sám si to chtěl vychutnat. Pamatovat si, když konečně dostal to, co chtěl. Zapsat si do paměti každou drobnou nuanci, jako chuť čokoládových sušenek, plnost rtů a ty malé vzdechy, které Clark vydával, když museli přerušit polibek pro krátký nádech.

Jak už to bývá, všechno pěkné musí jednou skončit, takže nakonec to byl Lex sám, kdo se odtáhl.

Pohlédli si do očí. Clark si olízl rty a usmál se, snad i trochu plaše. V tu chvíli to byl spíše kluk z farmy než cizinec z vesmíru, ale popravdě… Lexovi se líbily obě části, hlavně teď, když je konečně měl.

„To bylo… pěkné,“ přerušil Clark okamžik a řekl to, jako kdyby to byla nejdůležitější věc na světě.

Lex zamrkal. Nikdo s ním nikdy nemluvil s takovou… něhou. Byla to něha, že? Nejspíš ano, ale opravdu to nedokázal správně posoudit. Dobře znal vášeň, někdy hrubou až tvrdou. Vypočítavost, která měnila sex jen na další prostředek k manipulaci. Dokonce zažil i nenávistný sex, kdy to byl spíš vzájemný boj. Ale nikdy něhu.

„Ano… to bylo,“ souhlasil, hlavně protože netušil, co jiného říct.

Clarkovi to ale stačilo. Široce se usmál, vzal do své velké dlaně Lexovu ruku a přenesl si ji ke rtům. Nejdřív ho políbil na vnitřní stranu zápěstí, pak na dlaň a nakonec i na hřbet. Další projev něhy, který byl trochu… znepokojivý. Než stačil tento nový pocit plně zpracovat, se Clark najednou zarazil a otočil mu ruku tak, aby se mohl podívat na hodinky.

Přes tvář mu přeběhlo zděšení.

„Do háje! Ono už je čtvrt na osm!“ vykřikl vyplašeně, pustil Lexe a ustoupil dozadu, rozhlížeje se po místnosti. „Měl jsem být už dávno doma. Naši o mě budu mít strach a budou hrozně naštvaní. Kde jsem si nechal batoh…?“

„Jak moc ses opozdil?“ zeptal se, zatímco Clarka sledoval, jak vytáhl batoh zpod jednoho pojízdného stolku stojícího u stěny a míří ke dveřím.

Následoval ho, nejen proto, že mu musel odemknout, hlavně plánoval jet na Kentovic farmu s ním. Měl pár věcí, které bylo třeba s Clarkovými rodiči probrat.

„Škola mi dneska končila ve tři, cesta mi domů trvá tak osm minut. V půl čtvrté měli přivést krmivo pro krávy a já ho měl tátovi pomoct nanosit do stodoly.“ Zamračil se a potřásl hlavou. „Musím hned domů. Čím dřív tam budu, tím kratší budu mít domácí vězení… doufám.“  
„Hodím tě tam.“  
Nebyla to nabídka, ale konstatování. Clark mu věnoval nevěřícný pohled.

„Ani ty ve ferrari nebudeš u nás na farmě dřív než já, když poběžím.“  
„Ne, to ne, ale stihnu to za dvanáct minut. To zas není takový rozdíl, ne?“ zeptal se a otevřel Clarkovi dveře. Ten vyšel, ale na chodbě se zastavil a otočil k Lexovi.

„Nepotřebuji, abys mě vozil domů, a navíc bude lepší, když tě se mnou naši teď neuvidí,“ prohlásil vážně.

„Jenže já si chci s tvými rodiči promluvit a vysvětlit jim, kdes byl a proč ses zdržel. A také jim říct o našem plánu otestovat tvoje schopnosti, pochopit je a naučit tě je efektivně ovládat.“  
„To je moc špatný nápad.“ Zakroutil zamítavě hlavou. „Táta bude už beztak naštvaný, a když mu ještě řekneš o tomhle…“ kývl do stále otevřené místnosti. „Víš, že já ti věřím, ale on… nemá rád nic, co souvisí s tvou rodinou. Nebude se mu líbit, co plánujeme.“

„Chceš mu to snad zatajovat?“ zeptal se významně. „Čím víc toho před ním budeš skrývat, tím bude podezřívavější a nezapomeň… testování tvých schopností není naše jediné společné tajemství.“

Viděl jasně neochotu, kterou Clark měl vůči jeho logickému argumentu, ale zároveň bylo jasné, že pravdivost Lexova prohlášení musí uznat. Bude bezpečnější, kdy se nelibost Jonathana Kenta soustředí na testování Clarkových schopností, než aby za jeho častým pobytem na zámku – mnohem častějším, než dřív – hledal ještě něco jiného.

Clark neochotně přikývl.

„Tak dobře, ale teď bychom si měli pospíšit. Čím dřív budu doma…“

„… tím méně budeš mít problémů,“ dokončil za něj a zavřel za sebou dveře své tajné laboratoře. „Já vím.“

Společně se vydali do garáží.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I kdyby se sebevíc snažil, nedokázal se přestat usmívat, zatímco po očku sledoval Lexe. Cítil se tak... euforický. Nejen že byly pryč starosti posledních týdnů a špatná nálada, která se k nim vázala, hlavně měl náhle pocit, že do sebe všechno zapadlo. Dokonce mu nedělala moc velké starosti ani reakce rodičů nejen na jeho zpoždění, ale hlavně na jejich plán s Lexem, že otestují a prozkoumají schopnosti, které má, a společně najdou způsob, jak je nejefektivněji využít. No, přinejmenším mu to nedělalo až tak velké starosti, jak by mělo.

Táta říkal, že díky svým nadáním je předurčen dělat velké a hlavně dobré věci. Necítil se být předurčený, jen odpovědný za věci, které se děly ve Smallville, ale pokud snad byly jeho schopnosti nějaký druh předurčení, bylo nejlepší je poznat, pochopit a ovládnout. Vlastně nejen pokud by mohl dělat velké věci, bylo to důležité pro bezpečí všech.

A Lex mu s tím mohl pomoci. To musel, nakonec, uznat i táta. Nahledě na to – otočil se k Lexovi a usmál se – že chtěl, aby mu s tím Lex pomáhal, protože... protože konečně mohl před někým být sám sebou se vším, co k němu patřilo.

Příjezdová cesta k farmě byla kousek před nimi.

„Měl bys zastavit už tady,“ prolomil příjemné ticho, které mezi nimi bylo během cesty.

Lex na něj sice pohlédl a tázavě pozvedl obočí, ale stočil auto ke krajnici, na rozšiřující se vjezd na prašnou cestu. Nápis, hlásající, že jsou u Kentovic farmy, byl nad nimi.

„Táta nemá zrovna v oblibě tvoje auta a je zbytečné ho teď ještě víc rozčilovat,“ vysvětlil na ten tázavý pohled.

„Chápu. Je to známka mého zbohatlictví,“ usoudil Lex s vědoucným pokýváním hlavou.

„To taky, ale hlavně se mu nelíbí, jak rychle v nich jezdíš,“ napůl opravil jeho domněnku, než si dodal odvahy a naklonil se, aby Lexe rychle políbil na rty; pak se usmál. „Tuším, že tě teď tak dva nebo tři týdny neuvidím, tak jsem si schoval polibek do zásoby.“

Jemné pobavení stočilo Lexovi rty vzhůru, než se sám naklonil k němu, položil mu ruku na zátylek a spojil jejich rty v podstatně delším a hlubším polibku. Neubránil se tomu, aby Lexe chytl za košili a přitáhl si ho blíž. Tlumeně zasténal. Bože, bylo to tak dobré! Nepodobné kterémukoliv polibku, co zažil. No, byly dva, ale stejně, tohle bylo prostě... jiné.

Jen velmi neochotně se odtáhl. Kdyby mohl, zůstal by přesně tady, na příjezdové cestě a v Lexově autě, do rána, ale bylo mu jasné, že to nejde. Rodiče o něj museli mít strach, hlavně máma, a táta byl určitě s každou minutou naštvanější.

„Musíme jít,“ upozornil Lexe, který vypadal, že ho k sobě chtěl znovu přitáhnout.

Nespokojenost na něm byla vidět, ale neřekl nic, jen Clarka pustil a sáhl po klice auta.

Vystoupil hned po Lexovi, dorovnal s nim krok a společně vyrazili vstříc hněvu Clarkových rodičů. Jak se blížili ke dveřím a otevřel se mu výhled na tátu stojícího pod verandou a mámu, která byla u stupních dveří a zrovna mířila ke schodům, nejspíš za tátou. Pocítil bodnutí viny. Oba vypadali vyděšeně, zvláště táta, který se to ale snažil zakrýt pod sveřepým výrazem.

„Clarku!“ přivítal ho táta naštvaně. „Kde si celou dobu byl? Víš vůbec, jaký o tebe měla tvá matka strach? Volali ze školy, že pro tebe přijel Luthor a odvezl tě pryč! Museli jsme si vymyslet rodinou krizi a tvrdit řediteli, že jsme ho pro tebe poslali. A přitom jsme netušili, kde jsi!“  
„Já se omlouvám, tati, ale...“

„Tady není žádné ale, Clarku!“ přerušil ho prudce otec, nejen rozhněvaný, ale podle toho jak mu tepala žíla na krku, také stále vystrašený. „Měl si dnes odpoledne určité povinnosti, které si nesplnil. Vyděsil si mě i mámu. Porušil si školní řád. A to všechno proč? Kvůli němu?“ Rozlobeně mávl rukou k Lexovi.

„Jonathane, prosím, jen klid,“ vložila se do toho máma a položila tátovi ruku na paži. „Je možné, že Clark s Lexem mají pro to všechno dobré vysvětlení.“  
„Je to tak.“ Přikývl, načež zaváhal. „Tedy ne úplně přesně tak, ale mám docela dobrou omluvu.“

„A hlavně je to moje vina,“ dodal Lex k jeho pokusu to vysvětlit a předstoupil kupředu. „Po našem dopoledním rozhovoru jsem se rozhodl, že splním svůj slib a obnovit přátelství s Clarkem.“

Zmateně zamrkal.

Sice ráno slyšel tátu, jak mluví o tom, že pojede za Lexem a bude se snažit to všechno urovnat, ale vypadalo to, že mu to máma vymluvila. Nejspíš ne. To bylo nejen překvapující, ale hlavně... vlastně to bylo skvělé. Nečekal, že by táta něco takového udělal. Nepatrný úsměv si našel cestu na jeho tvář, ale rychle ho zakryl, teď nebyl nejlepší čas se usmívat.

„Chtěl jsem, abyste mu zavolal, ne ho unesl ze školního dvora!“

„Připouštím, že jsem to trochu přehnal s nadšením,“ uznal Lex, leč ne moc kajícně, spíš ledabyle a s pokrčením rameny si strčil ruce do kapes. To zrovna nebyl nejlepší způsob, jak z tátou mluvit.

„Nezajímá mě nic, co řeknete na svou obhajobu,“ pronesl táta tvrdě, než se obrátil na něj. „Ty mladý muži jdi do svého pokoje. Od teď máš na tři týdny domácí vězení. Jen do školy, udělat svou práci a zbytek času budeš v pokoji, kde se budeš učit a přemýšlet o tom, co si udělal.“

„Dobře, tati,“ neprotestoval, protože to nemělo cenu, nebylo by to správné, jelikož se opravdu provinil a navíc to čekal, nicméně se do pokoje nevydal hned. „Vím, že jsem porušil pravidla a je mi jasné, že si zasloužím trest, ale nejdřív s vámi o něčem musíme já a Lex mluvit. Je to opravdu důležité.“

Táta se nadechl, nejspíš, aby je odmítl vyslechnout, protože byl opravdu naštvaný, ale máma mu sevřela konejšivě paži a tím ho umlčela.

„Měli bychom jít dovnitř, než se začnou sousedé ptát, proč je tu takový křik,“ řekla smířlivým tónem.

Zlatá dobrá máma dokázala urovnat každý spor a zaručeně zchladit tátův hněv, alespoň natolik, že se jenom zamračil, otočil se na patě a vyrazil k domu.

„Díky, mami,“ poděkoval jí i malým úsměvem.

„Ještě mi neděkuj,“ odmítl a zamračila se. „Jestli jste neměli hodně dobrý důvod proč se na půl dne ztratit, tak ti přidám týden domácího vězení. Měla jsem o tebe strach a zlobím se. Je ti to jasné?“

„Naprosto.“ Kývl vážně.

Přísný výraz na mámině tváři trochu povolil, načež si povzdechla a potřásla hlavou a také se vydala do domu.

„No, mohlo to být horší, ne?“ zazněl mu Lexův hlas jen těsně vedle ucha.

Zachvěl se a žaludek mu příjemně poklesl. I když měl čelit naštvaným rodičům, prostě nedokázal zakrýt úsměv, když se k Lexovi obrátil a uviděl jeho tvář, ty jasné šedé oči plné pobavení a nepatrně zvednutý koutek rtu v neméně pobaveném ušklíbnutí.

Protočil oči.

„Jo, taky mě mohli strčit do mé kosmické lodi a poslat zpátky do vesmíru. Táta je na to dost naštvaný,“ zamumlal, nakláněje se k němu.

Lex se zlehka, krátce zasmál a položil mu ruku mez lopatky. Tam ale setrvala jenom chvíli, protože s ní hned sklouzl po Clarkových zádech dolů. Mohlo to být klidně bezděčné, přátelské gesto, ale oba věděli, že není. Opřel se do toho doteku a ještě víc naklonil v touze Lexe políbit, ale včas se zastavil. Kousl se do rtu. Možná jednou bude moci rodičům všechno říct, ale dneska určitě ne. Pro dnešek je čekalo víc... poněkud nepříjemných zpráv a zrovna tahle navíc... ne, to by ne bylo dobré.

S povzdechem odtáhl, takže Lexova ruka sklouzla z jeho zad, a vydal se za rodiči.

Rodiče je oba čekali v kuchyni. Zamračený táta stál u pultu, zatímco máma vyndavala z police další dva hrnky, aby Clarkovi s Lexem nalila čaj z kouřící konvice.

„Doufám, že vám nevadí heřmánkový čaj, Lexi,“ promluvila máma jako první, nalévaje čaj do jednoho z nově připravených hrnků.

Táta se na ní nesouhlasně zamračil.

„Ne, nevadí a děkuji, paní Kentová,“ odpověděl Lex s patřičnou uctivostí, když mířil ke stoličce, aby se na ni posadil.

„Být vámi, Lexi, tak si nesedám. Máte přesně jednu minutu na to nám říct, co říct chcete,“ upozornil ho táta, ke Clarkově nelibosti. Rozhovor nezačínal moc dobře, ale vlastně nemohl nic jiného čekat.

Přistoupil k pultíku a položil na něj dlaně, takže se dostal mezi tátu a Lexe a tak dělal pomyslný štít mezi nimi. Jistěže si nemyslel, že by jeden mohl druhého napadnout, i když na sebe hleděli nevraživě – v případě Lexe ostře a chladně – ale bylo to dobré strategické místo, ze kterého je mohl oba uklidňovat.

„V tom případě to řeknu zkrátka,“ odvětil Lex a odložil hrnek s čajem, kterého se ani nenapil. „Téměř šest měsíců se věnuji výzkumu vlivu meteoritů na Zemské prostředí a na lidi ve Smallville. Je to soukromý projekt, testy a výpočty provádím sám a dílčí činnosti, které nejsem schopen obstarat prostředky tady ve Smallville, nechávám dělat vědci z celého světa. Nemají zdání o tom, na čem skutečně pracují, nevědí o sobě navzájem a jsou vázáni mlčením. Výsledky mé i jejich práce jsou shromážděny na zámku v mé soukromé laboratoři.“

„A do té mě dnes Lex vzal. Tam jsme strávili celé odpoledne,“ doplnil za něj, protože si byl jistý, že od něj to rodiče přijmou lépe, než od Lexe. „Lex mi ukázal svou práci, mluvili jsme o jeho závěrech a teoriích týkajících se meteoritů a... otestovali jsme moje schopnosti,“ dodal poslední informaci, o který si byl jistý, že tátu naštve. Nemýlil se.

Zatímco do teď vypadal táta jenom rozlobeně, tak v okamžiku kdy uslyšel o testech na Clarkovi samotném, se jeho výraz změnil. Už se nemračil, tvář měl stuhlou a čelisti se mu napínaly, jako v těch málo případech, kdy byl opravdu zlostí bez sebe, ale jeho mírumilovná povaha mu nedovolovala vybuchnout.

„Ven! Vypadněte z mého domu!“ zavrčel táta a ukázal ke dveřím.

„Tati...“ začal uklidňujícím tónem. „Je to v pořádku, táto, já jsem v pořádku. Lex mě nenutil dělat nic, s čím bych nesouhlasil.“ - zachytil od Lexe krátký, ostrý pohled, který byl srozumitelný a ironický jen pro ně dva - „Chci vědět, co všechno dokážu a on mi může pomoct to zjistit.“  
„Ne. Nedovolím, aby na tobě někdo dělal nějaké testy! A je jedno, jestli to dovolíš nebo ne! Ty nejsi žádný pokusný králík, Clarku. “

„Nikdo netvrdí, že je Clark pokusný králík, zvláště ne já. Je to můj přítel, pane Kente, a záleží mi na něm, ale nejsem slepý k faktu, že je cizí forma života, která je obdařena nadlidskými schopnostmi. Pochopit je a ovládnout je dobré pro Clarka i pro všechny, troufám si tvrdit, na této planetě, a já mu v tom můžu pomoci.“ Lex mluvil klidně, trochu jako profesionální obchodník, ale na tátu to nemělo moc vliv.

„Můj syn je můj syn, ne cizí forma života!“

„Lex má pravdu, Jonathane,“ ozvala se máma, který doposud mlčela a jenom svírala svůj hrnek s čajem, který teď s povzdechem odložila a podívala se Clarkovi do očí. „Ty víš, že tě miluji nadevše a právě proto se pokaždé, když se objeví nějaké nová schopnost, bojím, že ji tentokrát nezvládneme a ty někomu ublížíš. Nebo že nám tě vezmou.“

Smutně se na ni usmál. Přesně věděl, jak to myslí. Jeho nové schopnosti téměř vždycky napáchaly nějakou škodu předtím, než je dokázal ovládnout a sám se často zabýval výčitkami a myšlenkami, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby je nakonec ovládnout nedokázal.

„Bylo by dobré mít někoho, kdo může Clarkovi pomoci jeho schopnosti pochopit a trénovat, nebo kdo má alespoň prostředky, jak zakrýt následky nehod, které se mu stanou. Třeba jako požár v Talonu,“ obrátila se máma na tátu.

„Tos byl ty?“ zeptal se ho Lex; odpověděl mu na to omluvným půl úsměvem. „No, dává to smysl. Konečně už chápu, proč ocelové vzpěry ve zdi vypadaly jako kdyby je rozřezala plasmová pila.“

„To, co se stalo v Talonu, byla jenom nehoda. Dokážeme Clarkovy schopnosti zvládat bez nějakého testování,“ stál si za svým táta.  
„Co když je někdy nezvládneme?“ zeptal se máma významně.

„Mohl bych někomu ublížit, tati,“ přidal se k ní podpůrně.

„Ne, tomu nevěřím.“ Zakroutil táta vehementně hlavou. „Riziko, že se něco takového stane, nestojí za to, aby se znalosti o tobě dostaly do rukou lidem, jako jsou Luthorové.“  
„Stále mi ještě nevěříte?“ zeptal se Lex ostře a zvedl se ze židle, kde doposud klidně seděl. „Znám Clarkovo tajemství tři týdny, vím, že jsou pro něj zelené meteority nebezpečné a on mi věří dost na to, aby se mnou šel dobrovolně, až do mojí tajné laboratoře. Kdybych byl takový, jak si myslíte, mohl bych ho uvěznit a udělat z něj skutečného pokusného králíka. Ale to jsem neudělal. Přivedl jsem ho zpět a hodlám jeho a jeho tajemství chránit všemi prostředky. Pořád ještě nejsou moje dosavadní činy dost silné, aby překonaly vaší nenávist ke jménu Luthor?“

I když byla Lexova slova tvrdá, tak byla zároveň upřímná a pravdivá. Určitě dost na to, aby donutila tátu mlčet, hledět zamračeně na Lexe a hlavně přemýšlet, předtím než promluvil:

„Mohly by být, ale pořád to není dost, abych vám věřil se svým synem. Nechápete, jaké to je mít a chránit výjimečné dítě, jako je Clark.“

Nepatrně se zamračil, protože táta to řekl způsobem, jaký se mu vždycky nelíbil. Jako kdyby on byl hlavní a všechno ostatní, farma, máma s tátou, cokoliv jiného, doposud důležitého, proti němu nemělo žádnou hodnotu. Nebylo to tak. Všechny ty, podle táty nakonec nedůležité věci, on považoval za nepostradatelné a hodné jeho ochrany.

„Ne, to nejspíš nechápu, ale vy zase nechápete, co doma veskutečnosti máte,“ odpověděl Lex se stejnou nemilosrdností a upřímností. „Síla, rychlost, nezranitelnost a další zjevné odlišnosti nejsou to jediné, čím je Clark jiný. Víte například, že má výjimečný intelekt?“

S povzdechem si složil tvář do dlaně, přičemž cítil, jak mu začínají hořet uši. Kdovíproč se cítil trapně, že se tu chystal Lex mluvit o jeho mysli a to hlavně proto, že svým rodičům vlastně nikde nedal najevo, jak moc je... chytrý.

Táta si pohrdavvě odfrkl a to ho donutilo k němu zvednout pohled.

„Jistěže víme, že je Clark chytrý.“

„Ne, ne chytrý, pane Kente, dosahuje takových výsledků v testech IQ, že patří do velmi malé skupiny lidí na světě, kteří jsou obvykle nazývání génii.“

„To trochu přeháníš, Lexi,“ zahučel nespokojeně, stále ještě v rozpací z jeho slov.

„Přeháním?“ Lex tázavě a zároveň významně pozvedl obočí a upřel na něj silný pohled. „Položím otázku a chci, abyste na ni všichni pravdivě odpověděli; kolik hodin týdně se Clark učí?“

Máma s tátou se po sobě podívali.

Dřív, když byl malý, se s mámou učil každý den alespoň hodinu, což bylo neuvěřitelně frustrující. Už byl dost starý na to, aby chápal, že normálním dětem nestačí prolistovat učebnici superrychlostí, aby ji znali slovo od slova a dokonale pochopili všechno, co v ní je napsáno. Normální děti se učili. Normální děti si nad učivem zoufali. Normální děti se některé věci nikdy nenaučili. A on chtěl být normální dítě, nejen pro učitele ve škole a pro spolužáky, ale hlavně pro své rodiče. Proto dělal chyby schválně i před mámou s tátou.

„Tak čtyři nebo pět hodin týdně,“ odpověděla nakonec máma za oba jeho rodiče.

Lex krátce přikývl a obrátil se na Clarka:  
„Clarku...“

„Když nepočítám psaní úkolů a esejí s Chloe a Petem, tak... asi tak čtyři hodiny... ročně,“ odpověděl zdráhavě a přidal omluvný úsměv, který se zdál být naprosto nedostačující.

Oba jeho rodiče na něj hleděli v němém úžasu a v místnosti bylo takové ticho, že by byl slyšet spadnout špendlík, i kdyby neměl Clark velmi dobrý sluch.

„To ale nedává smysl!“ prolomil táta mlčení. „Každý den si bereš učebnice do stodoly s tím, že se budeš chvíli učit. To nám celou dobu lžeš?“

„Ne!“ odmítl okamžitě, dotčený takovým nařčením, ale pak musel o něco méně výbojně přiznat: „Já se opravdu učím... ale jenom pár minut. Víc nepotřebuji. Stačí mi přečíst kapitolu s učivem, které právě probíráme, abych ho pochopil. Pamatuji si do detailů všechno, co slyším, vidím nebo přečtu.“  
„A to... už od mala?“ zeptal se máma opatrně, nejspíš si také vzpomněla na jejich společné učení.

Povzdechl si.

„Jo, už od mala... tedy skoro. Nepamatuji si ty první týdny, kdy jste si mě přivedli domů, ale od nějakých pěti let si pamatuji všechno.“

„Proč si nám to nikdy neřekl?“ zeptal se táta, neméně zaskočeně a snad i trochu zklamaně jako máma.

Clark rozhodil rukama v bezradném gestu.

„Protože jsem chtěl být normální!“ řekl, jako kdyby to vysvětlovalo všechno, ale pak si uvědomil, že by to asi měl rozvést. „Viděl jsem, jaké starosti vám dělalo, když jsem začal zvedat gauče a běhat kolem domu superrychlostí. A když mi pak ve škole došlo, že ostatní děti nejsou tak chytré a nezajímá je to, co zajímá mě... prostě jsem chtěl být alespoň v něčem normální. Takový, jakého jste mě chtěli mít. A protože jsem pak stejně musel před ostatními předstírat, že jsem průměrný kluk, neviděl jsem důvod, proč bych se tak nemohl tvářit i před vámi. Jo, vím, že jsem vám vlastně lhal, ale... chtěl jsem, abyste byli šťastní. To se dá pochopit, ne?“

„Jsme šťastní, když ty si šťastný, Clarku, a když před námi nic neskrýváš. Chceme, abys tady před námi, v tomto domě, byl sám sebou,“ řekla máma velmi vážně.

„Já ale jsem, jenom...“ zamyslel se, aby mohl uvést nějaký příklad, jakmile si vybral, obrátil se na tátu, „Pamatuješ, jak si, když mi bylo asi dvanáct, sehnal skvělá místa na fotbal? Ten v Metropolis?“ zeptal se a počkal, až táta souhlasně kývl. „Nechtěl jsem na něj jít. Chtěl jsem jít do Metropoliské centrální knihovny a číst si knihy, jakékoliv, ale řekl jsem, že se těším na fotbal, protože to by řekl každý normální kluk.“

Táta zamrkal.

„Copak nemáš rád fotbal?“

„Miluju fotbal! Tehdy jsem si to skvěle užil, ale mám rád i jiné věci, takové co... co kluky z farmy nezajímají.“ Odstoupil od pultíku a udělal trochu bezradný krok k tátovi, který se od něj v tu chvíli pomyslně vzdaloval a to bolelo. „Chci si přečíst celou encyklopedii Britanika, hezky svazek po svazku. Chci si nastudovat učebnice matematiky pro technické obory na Metromoliské univerzitě. A hrozně rád si čtu výkladové slovníky. Chápete?“ zeptal se trochu zoufale a těkal pohledem mezi svými rodiči.

Neodpovídali, ale ani se nehněvali a neuhýbali pohledy, tvářili se smutně, provinile, možná až zahanbeně, zvláště máma. Musela si klást za vinu, že se jim nikdy nesvěřil s tím, jak odlišně vnímá svět a jak moc touží po informacích, které mu jeho rodiče nemohli dát. Chtěl pokládat otázky, na které prostě neznali odpovědi. Nebyla to jejich vina a asi to nebyla ani jeho vlastní vina, prostě takový byl. Možná to byla další z jeho schopností.

„Teď už vidíte, jaké všechny dobré důvody mám proto, nabídnout Clarkovi, že mu pomohu pochopit a ovládnout jeho schopnosti?“ zeptal se Lex, který doposud mlčel s takovou elegancí, že jakoby se ztratil a teď náhle, k překvapení všech, zase objevil.

Máma s tátou se na Lexe prudce obrátili.

„Já ano.“ Přikývl máma vážně a položila tátovi ruku na paži. „Myslím si, že bychom měli vyjít vstříc všem plánům, které Clark a Lex mají. Třeba i když nebudeme úplně chápat, oč jde.“  
„To myslíš vážně, Martho? Jestli jde jen o knihy a takové věci, můžeme je přeci obstarat sami. Nepotřebujeme někoho třetího, aby nám radil, jak Clarka vychovávat!“

Představa, kterou táta nastínil, byla jako studené sprcha a podle toho, jak strnul obličej Lexovi, na tom byl stejně. Nejen ve světle dnešních událostí, byla představa Lexe, který se ho snaží vychovávat neuvěřitelně... nepříjemná a kousavě směšná. Ne, to by prostě nefungovalo.

„Bože, jen to ne!“ vykřikl obranně.

„Nevyjádřil bych to lépe,“ přitakal Lex plochým tónem. „V žádném případě vám nechci zasahovat do výchovy a jsem si jistý, že jste odvedli dobrou práci,“ - Clark se neubránil a vrhl na něj kyselý pohled, protože když tohle říkal v jeho přítomnosti, tak to bylo prostě nepříjemné - „ale budu naprosto upřímný a řeknu, že v tomhle městě jsem jediný na dostatečné intelektuální úrovni... ano, včetně vás... abych pochopil, jak Clark uvažuje. Jen se mnou nemusí své myšlenky skrývat nebo zjednodušit, abych jim dokázal porozumět. Takže pokud vůbec někdo, tak já mu mohu pomoci propojit jeho intelekt s jeho schopnostmi a tak je plně využívat.“

Vše, co Lex říkal, bylo tvrdé a Clark mohl na svých rodičů, zvláště na tátovi vidět, jak je ta tvrdost zasáhla, a to se mu nelíbilo. Nechtěl je vidět nešťastné a nechtěl, aby si jen pomysleli, že byli špatnými rodiči. Bohužel, asi právě tahle tvrdost donutila tátu ustoupit.

„Můžete mi zaručit, že bude Clark vždy v bezpečí a nic mu neublíží?“ zeptal se táta, už ne tak výbojně.

„Dokážu se o sebe postarat sám, tati,“ namítl, napůl jako ujištění, napůl jako obranu. Nejenže byl nezranitelný, hlavně nebyl úplně neschopný.

„Mohu vám slíbit, že se o Clarka postarám tak dobře, jak jen bude v mých silách,“ prohlásil Lex velmi vážně, ale zároveň... Vrhl na Clarka jeden krátký pohled.

Zamrkal. Vážně právě tátovi slíbil... ne to prostě nemohl... ach bože, samozřejmě, že mohl! Byl to Lex, král všech dvojsmyslů. Kousl se do rtu, aby nevydal nějaký ponižující zvuk a rychle sklopil pohled k zemi. Jasně cítil, jak mu hoří uši a vřele doufal, že jsou rodiče tak zaměstnaní závažností situace, že si toho nevšimnou.  
Ježiši, někdy Lexe vážně nesnášel.

„Dobře,“ řekl táta nakonec, načež se obrátil ke Clarkovi. „Pokud sis všechno dobře rozmyslel, rozhodl se a za svým rozhodnutím stojíš, tak to budeme respektovat.“  
„Stojím.“ Přikývl s veškerou vážností, kterou dokázal posbírat přes přetrvávající rozpaky.  
„Nic to ale nemění na tom, že máš stále domácí vězení. Ať chcete experimentovat nebo trénovat jakkoliv, musí to další tři týdny počkat,“ dodal táta nekompromisně.

„Já vím,“ přitakal, ani nečekal, že by mu trest odpustili.

„A vy byste měl jít, Lexi,“ otočil se táta na Lexe. „Je pozdě a Clark musí ještě udělat práci, kterou odpoledne zanedbal.“

„Tomu rozumím,“ nenechal se Lex vyvést z míry ostrostí tátova hlasu. „Jen chci ještě říct, že děkuji. Udělali jste správné rozhodnutí, uvidíte sami. Já a Clark, společně s mými prostředky, můžeme udělat pro tuto zemi mnoho dobrého, přesně jak si to přejete i vy, pane Kente.“  
„Já hlavně chci, aby byl můj syn dobrý člověk.“

„A toho se vám už podařilo dosáhnout,“ řekl Lex a obrátil malý, leč upřímný úsměv na Clarka, naž zvedl ruku a krátce mu ji položil na paži. „Měj se, Clarku, a budu čekat, že mi zavoláš, až tě pustí z vězení,“ řekl vtip, který asi rodičům vtipný nepřipadal, ale Clarkovi vykouzlil na tváři pobavený půl úsměv; Lex kývl nejdřív na mámu a pak i na tátu. „Martho... pane Kente, mějte hezký zbytek večera.“

Příjemný tlak Lexovi ruky z jeho paže zmizel a s ním i jeho blízkost, jejíž nedostatek byl náhle až hmatatelný. Během dne i teď si byli tak blízko, fyzicky i mentálně, že to byl zvláštní pocit, vyprovodit Lexe pohledem, než se za ním zavřel hlavní vchod. Už teď mu chyběl a to ještě nemohl ani sejít ze schodů. Chtěl ho následovat, ale věděl, že nemůže.

Podíval se na tátu.

„Půjdu odnosit to krmivo.“  
„To je dobrý nápad,“ odpověděl mu táta bezbarvě, skoro aniž by se na něj podíval, a prostě kolem Clarka jenom prošel, míříc nejspíš do garáže, tedy do své dílny.

Zamračeně se za ním podíval. Najednou měl dojem, že ho zklamal bud tím, že si vybral Lexe za svého rádoby učitele nebo celoživotním předstíráním, že je hloupější, než ve skutečnosti je. Poslední, co chtěl, bylo tátu zklamat.

„To bude dobré, Clarku,“ promluvila máma, jako kdyby mu četla myšlenky, a její konejšivá těsná přítomnost ho trochu uklidnila, stejně jako její slova.

„Zklamal jsem ho, že je to tak?“ zeptal se s obavou, která nemohla zmizet ani pod máminým teplým úsměvem, který mu věnovala.

„Ne, spíš má dojem, že on zklamal tebe,“ řekl a pohladila ho po tváři. „Sice nejste příbuzní, ale někdy bych mohla přísahat, že jste úplně stejní,“ pokračovala v povzbuzení, což Clarkovi vyloudilo na tváři alespoň malý úsměv. „Jsem si docela jistá, že je dobré, když budete s Lexem spolupracovat a to nejen na testování tvých schopností... o to tady přeci také jde, že?“ sice se zeptala, ale na odpověď nečekala. „O jeho pomoc při řešení všech těch podivných událostí v tomto městě. Bylo mi hned jasné, že jde i o tohle a tvému otci to taky dojde. No a časem mu možná dojde i to, že mít Lexe Luthora na naší straně, je dobré.“  
„Lex je hlavně můj přítel,“ podotkl, protože Lex nebyl jenom nějaký Luthor, jehož přízeň mohla být užitečná. Byl mnohem víc než to, byl víc než přítel, i když o tom máma nesměla vědět.

„Já vím, drahoušku. To já přeci vím.“ Pokývala s úsměvem hlavou. „A teď by si měl jít odnosit ty pytle, než se táta rozhodne tě jít zkontrolovat a znovu se rozzlobí.“  
„Jasně, mami.“

Jeho slova zněla ještě ve chvíli, když už byl na cestě do stodoly.

 


	4. 4. část

Hladce zabrzdil přesně před čumákem černého lamborgini, stojícího na začátku jejich příjezdové cesty. Lex byl vedle svého auta a opíral se o dvířka řidiče, ruce strčené v kapsách. Sluneční brýle mu zakrývaly oči a hlavu měl zakloněnou, jak nastavoval tvář slunci. Jeho štíhlý krk upoutal Clarkovu pozornost a vyloudil mu na tváři úsměv. Nepadala ho směšná přirovnání, jako třeba že vypadá jako krk labutě, protože byl krémově bílý a ladně prohnutý, ale hlavní, co ho napadlo, bylo, jaký by to byl pocit ho políbit.

Lex si ho všiml, sundal si z nosu brýle a významně pozvedl obočí.

To jediné Clarkovi stačilo, aby se bleskově pohnul vpřed. Batoh nechal někde cestou padnout na zem, takže když se dostal k Lexovi, měl obě ruce volné, aby ho mohl chytnout kolem pasu a přitáhnout k sobě. Jejich rty se střetly v polibku. V prvním okamžiku byl Lex napnutý, nejspíš v překvapení, ale pak se uvolnil a ovinul Clarkovi ruce kolem pasu.

Zapadali do sebe stejně lehce, jako kdyby nebyli tři týdny odloučení. Clark si zasténal do polibku a neochotně se odtrhl.

Lexovi oči zajiskřily pobavením.

„No, tomu rozhodně říkám pořádné uvítání,“ řekl se smíchem v hlase.

„Chyběl jsi mi. To je všechno,“ odpověděl, pak zaváhal, jak ho bodl malý osten rozpaků. „Snad to nebylo moc... nevím... nevhodné? Víš, když...“ nedokončil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Sice byla všude kolem kolem jenom pole, ale pořád byli na veřejnosti a u silnice, po které kdykoliv mohlo jet auto. Krom toho, viděli se před třemi týdny a políbili se jenom dvakrát, tomu se těžko dalo říkat vztah. Ani neměli rande. Pustit provaz sebeovládání a Lexe nejen políbit, ale dokonce použít v tu samou chvíli super rychlost, bylo možná trochu... napřed. I když nezdálo se, že by to Lexovi vadilo, podle toho, jak jeho ruce klouzaly po Clarkových zádech nahoru a dolů a koutky měl zvednuté v malém úsměvu.

„Ne... i když, možná trochu,“ připustil Lex, ale, když se se Clark tedy pokusil ustoupit, chytl ho ještě pevněji a nasadil ten dobře známý výraz, kterým říkal, aby se někdo nechoval jako blbec. „Řekl jsem trochu. Rád žiji na hraně a když už to bude za ní, rozhodně ti to řeknu, Clarku. Nemám žádný problém s tím říkat lidem 'ne'. A teď pojď sem,“ dodal, zapletl mu prsty do vlasů a stáhl si ho k sobě pro další polibek.

Tentokrát trval o mnoho déle, než ten první, rychlý na uvítanou a zanechal je oba bez dechu, když se od sebe konečně opět odtáhli. Usmál se a ještě naposledy sklonil pro rychlou pusu na Lexovy rty, než trochu ustoupil a přesunul ruce na štíhlé boky, dávaje mezi ně prostor, aby spolu mohli mluvit. Byl samozřejmě šťastný, že je Lex tady, protože v jeho přítomnosti se cítil, jakoby všechno fungovalo lépe a dokonaleji, než když nebyl nablízku. Ale... Pořád ještě měl domácí vězení a i když stálo Lexovo lamborgii u silnice, nikdo nemohl zaručit, že táta nepůjde až sem a neuvidí ho tu. A to by nemuselo dopadnout úplně dobře. Dovedl si to dokonale představit.

„Ne, že bych tě nerad viděl, ale jsi tu z nějakého důvodu?“ zeptal se. „Protože víš... táta by asi nebyl zrovna rád, že tu jsi. Ještě pořád nezpracoval tu naší dohodu.“

Koutek Lexových rtů zacukal v pohrdavém uškíbnutí, které rychle skryl a tak se Clark snažil necítit dotčený tím, co si nejspíš teď pomyslel o tátovi. Určitě nic lichotivého.

„To mi je jasné. Proč myslíš, že už hodinu čekám tady u silnice?“ položil naprosto řečnickou otázku. „Pokud vím, v neděli ti končí trest.“ Clark souhlasně přikývl a zvědavě čekal, co bude dál. „V tom případě můžeme příští víkend jed do Metropolis.“  
Překvapeně zamrkal.

„Chceš, abychom spolu jeli do Metropolis? Proč?“ zeptal se napůl zmateně a napůl zvědavě. Nebylo to poprvé, co ho Lex zval do velkého města a jednou s ním opravdu jel. A potom následovala ta nepříjemná událost s autobusem, takže výlet do Metropolis už si znovu nezopakoval. Pro jistotu.

„Protože tam vlastním střešní apartmá, kde je dokonalé soukromí a velká pohodlná postel,“ odpověděl Lex, neponechávaje žádný prostor pro pochybnosti o tom, co navrhuje.

Kouskl se nervozně do rtu.

Lex tu předestřel něco, co se mu opravdu zamlouvalo. Znovu v myšlenkách zabloudil k touze zlíbat štíhlý, smetanový krk a věděl, že když řekne ano, bude to moc skutečně udělat. A nejspíš ještě mnohem víc. Asi cokoliv a všechno a to byl právě ten problém. Měl samozřejmě určitou představu, podle toho, co zaslechl ve škole a viděl ve filmech vysílaných po večerech, taky si ledacos domyslel, ale nikdy se nedovážil něco si skutečně zjistit. Přesněji, pustit se pro průzkumu a zjistit si o tématu všechno, co se dalo, jako to udělal s mnoha jinými vlastními otázkami. V tomhle případě mu v pokládání jasných otázek bránil stud, o kterém velmi dobře věděl, že mu jen překáží.

Sex.

Sex patřil k životu normálních lidí a podle toho, nad čím a nad kým v posledních týdnech uvažoval, patřil i k životu jeho vlastní rasy. Bylo to něco přirozeného. Něco, co rozhodně chtěl, ale... aby byl upřímný nejen k sobě, ale i k Lexovi... bylo docela možné, že se nikdy nebude moci s nikým milovat. Alespoň ne s obyčejným člověkem. A určitě ne za pouhý týden ode dneška. Jak by také mohl, když dokázal jednou rukou zvedat náklaďáky a drtit ocel na prach? Takové síle nemohlo žádné lidské tělo odolat a Clark si nebyl jistý, že ji má natolik pod kontrolou, aby se dokázal ovládat během milování.

A to se ještě vůbec nedostal k tomu drobnému, hloupému faktu, že se cítil trapně, když si uvědomil, jak neznalý a nezkušený je.

To všechno dohromady způsobilo, že se mu nepříjemně stáhl hrudník a po zádech se mu začal šplhat stud, který mu pomalu, ale jistě barvil uši dočervena.

„Aha,“ vypadlo z něj ne zrovna inteligentně, protože mu knedlík v krku nedovolil říct něco víc a jeho mozek začal pracovat na nějaké výmluvě. Musel nějakou najít. Nemohl prostě říct, že nechce jet do Metropolis a strávit s Lexem noc, protože se bojí celého seznamu věcí. To by bylo snad to nejtrapnější, co by ve svém životě musel nahlas říct.

„Uhm... Pochybuji, že mě naši pustí s tebou do Metropolis hned první víkend. Ani bych je o to nežádal. Pro jistotu.“ Svést odmítnutí na rodiče byl dobrý nápad, hlavně proto, že nemusel ani lhát. Opravdu si nemyslel, že by byl, zvláště táta, svolný nechat ho s Lexem odjet do Metropolis první víkend po tom, co mu skončilo domácí vězení. Táta potřeboval vychladnout a zvyknout si na skutečnost, že Lex všechno ví.

Lex se nezdál být odrazen.

„Nemusejí o tom vědět,“ odvětil klidně, jako kdyby nebylo nic zvláštního lhát či zatajovat pravdu. „Když se odsud ke mně na zámek dokážeš dostat za osm minut, tak za jak dlouho jsi v Metropolis? Za dvacet, dvacet pět minut? Můžeš říct, že budeš o víkendu s přáteli, vrátit se na večeři a až tvoji rodiče půjdou spát, přiběhnout za mnou“

Ten návrh ho nechal mírně zaskočeného mlčky shlížet na Lexe, který mu to oplácel tázavým pohledem.

Nedivil se tomu, že ho Lex žádal, aby jejich společný výlet do velkého města, před rodiči zatajil. Byl si vědom toho, že jim bude muset lhát a byl s tím smířen, přesně jak před třemi týdny řekl, když souhlasil s utajováním jejich vztahu. Utajováním, které bylo nutnou obětí za to, že bude moci být s Lexem se vším, po čem toužili oba dva.   
Takže ne, to ho na jeho návrhu nepřekvapilo, víc ho udivilo s jakou samozřejmostí po něm Lex chtěl, aby použil své schopnosti. Rodiče ho po celý život nabádali, aby byl opatrný, nepoužíval schopnosti nikde jinde, než doma a pokud je měl použít mimo domov, tak jen když to bylo nezbytně nutné. Ne vždy na jejich naléhání dal, občas se tím, co uměl, prostě jen bavil, třeba jako když Whitneymu a jeho kamarádům naskládal auta na sebe, ale celkově... chápal, z čeho mají rodiče strach a že je nutné udržet jeho schopnosti v tajnosti. Souhlasil s nimi a nehodlal je vystavit nebezpečí.

„K tomu svoje schopnosti používat nebudu,“ řekl pevně, tak, aby bylo jasné, že to není předmět diskuze.

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se Lex a ve výzvě pozvedl obočí. „Byl by to dobrý trénink, zakončený příjemnou odměnou,“ pokračoval lákavým a tím pádem trochu znervozňujícím tónem, který ale s lehkostí jemu vlastní v další větě obrátil na mrazivě chladný. „Jde tu o to, že nechceš lhát svým rodičům? O tom to je? Je to pro tebe příliš velký problém a tak jsi přehodnotil celou naší... situaci?“

„Ne, tak to není.“ Zakroutil odmítavě hlavou, ale podle toho, jak Lex v jeho náruči strnul, mu to nevěřil. „Nepřehodnotil jsem nic, chci být s tebou, jen nehodlám dělat něco tak nebezpečného, jako používat své schopnosti jen kvůli nějakému rozmaru.“

„Rozmaru?“ zopakoval Lex posměšně a nakrčil podrážděně nos.

„Tak jsem to říct nechtěl,“ vydechl s náznakem zoufalství. Rozhodně v něm nechtěl vzbudit dojem, že je jenom rozmar. To bylo celé špatně.

„Ne, to je dobré, Clarku,“ řekl, bez předešlé štiplavosti a přidal dokonce malý, leč upřímný a trochu rezignovaný úsměv, a přejel prsty po Clarkově čelisti. „Chápu to. Je rozdíl mezi společným filmovým večerem a tím, že spolu, jen my dva, strávíme celý víkend. To je druh závazků, na který pro nás nejspíš... ne, zcela jistě... ještě nedozrál čas. Promiň, že jsem ti to vůbec nevrhl. Nebyl to dobrý nápad.“

Na jazyku měl prostý souhlas, kterým by se celé téma uzavřelo, jenže cítil, že to by přineslo víc škody než užitko. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než vysvětlit všechny důvody, proč ho odmítl. S povzdechem pustil Lexovi boky a vymanil se z jeho objetí, aby ustoupil o půl kroku stranou a promnul si obličej. Bože, to bude naprosto trapné. Ale co se dalo dělat.

Odhodlaně se obrátil k Lexovi, který ho upřeně sledoval.

„Podívej, to není o tom že bych nechtěl... závazek, jen prostě jsou věci, na které nejsem připraven.“ Když to vyslovil, cítil se naprosto absurdně, jako v nějakém laciném románu pro holky. „Dobře. Sakra... to není to, co jsem... Já chci, opravdu chci s tebou strávit noc, ale...“ Zoufale zatěkal pohledem, hledaje nějakou záchranu, něco jen aby se nemusel dívat na Lexe a jeho pochopením projasněnou tvář. Nakonec mu pohled padl na kámen u cesty. Velký, tvrdý oblázek, nejspíš žula. Rychle se k němu sehnul, zvedl ho před Lexův obličej a jedním stiskem rozdrtil na malé úlomku.

„Tohle,“ řekl a obrátil dlaň k zemi, aby z ní vypadli poslední kusy kamene. „Nikdy jsem s nikým... chápeš? A nevím, jak se při tom budu umět... ovládnout.“

Dobré bylo, že Lex s křikem neutekl, bez ohledu na to, jestli by utíkal před Clarkovou naprostou nezkušeností nebo představou, že ho může během milování rozmačkat. Špatné bylo, že zároveň nic neříkal, mezi obočím se mu udělala zamyšlené vráska a zamračeně hleděl na hromadu právě rozdrceného křemene.

„Připouštím, že tohle mě do teď nenapadlo,“ přerušil Lex konečně nepříjemně se natahující ticho.

Clark si v duchu oddechl.

„Lex Luthor nezvážil všechny možnosti? To snad musí být předzvěst konce světa,“ pokusil se to obrátit ve vtip, jenže i jemu zněl vlastní hlas nervózně a to, jak si třel zaprášenou ruku o stehno, taky ničemu nepomáhalo. Odpovědí mu byl chladný pohled a odfrknutí, které ale znělo trochu pobaveně.

„Najdeme způsob, jak se s tím vypořádat,“ řekl Lex s odhodláním, které by se spíš hodilo k řešení nějakého vědeckého projektu nebo složitého obchodního jednání. Takže ne zrovna způsobem, který by byl pro Clarka příjemný.

Nervozně se pousmál a přistoupil o krok blíž.

„Navrhuji to nejdřív zkusit, jako všichni ostatní, co ty na to?“ zeptal se opatrně, stále se ještě cítil hloupě, když o tm mluvil a že mu Lex věnoval tázavě nechápaví pohled, mu na odvaze nepřidalo. „Myslím tím, že bychom nejdřív mohli jít na rande. Třeba do kina. A pak uvidíme, co bude.“

„Jistě, půjdeme spolu do kina. Budeme se při sledování filmu držet za ruce nebo líbat někde v rohu, jako kterýkoliv jiný zamilovaný pár a až film skončí, budu mít už dávno objednaný odvoz. Od šerifky. Přímo do vězeňské cely,“ parodoval Lex posměšně.

Někdy bylo nad lidské síly s Lexem mluvit a tohle byl zrovna ten případ. Nestačilo, že Clarka zahnal do kouta svou nabídkou víkendu v Metropolis, ještě se teď musel vysmívat jeho pozvání na schůzku. Být na jeho místě někdo jiný, někdo méně znalý Lexe, kdo nevěděl, že jízlivostí a palčivým humorem se jen brání věcem, které ho děsí, tak by to nejspíš vzdal a naštvaně nebo s pláčem by odkráčel.  
Clark neštěstí Lexe znal, i když to neznamenalo, že se jeho slova nedotkla. Jen to nehodlal vzdát, pouze se zamračil a složil ruce na prsou. Vyvolalo to v něm totiž spíš odhodlání dotáhnout Lexe do kina ať bude chtít nebo ne.

„Nechci po tobě nic víc, než abys se mnou sledoval film a jedl popcorn. Nikdo kromě nás nebude vědět, že máme... schůzku.“ Nerad použil stejný argument, ale fakt byl ten, že jestli si jím dokázal Lex obhajovat svoje činy, mohl na něj působit.

A tak to také bylo.

„Dobře.“ Přikývl nakonec.

Úsměv se sám vloudil na Clarkovu tvář, společně s pocitem tepla na v hrudi a nemalé hrdosti, že dokázal Lexe tak snadno přesvědčit a... Hej! Budou mít rande. Skutečnou schůzku, v kině, na veřejném místě, jako kterýkoliv pár. No, dobře, možná ne úplně jako kterýkoliv jiný pár, ale... Prostě rande!

„Takže máme rande!“

Lex nasadil blahosklonný výraz, který míval, když byl Clark nadšený něčím samozřejmým, jako byla elektronika v jeho domě, a strčil si ruce do kapes.

„Máme rande.“  
„Super!“

Překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi, popadl Lexe za pas a přitáhl si ho k sobě do pevného objetí. Sice si za to vysloužil ne zrovna spokojený pohled, ale zároveň s tím vytáhl Lex ruce z kapes, chytl ho za klopy košile a stáhl k sobě k dalšímu polibku. Svět byl následujících pár minut, než konečně musel jít domů, naprosto dokonalým místem.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popravdě, tohle je zatím asi nejméně povedený kousek této povídky. Clark tu ještě ujde, ale Lex je myslím zcela mimo charakter, takže asi tak. Doufám, že v dalších dílech to napravím.


	5. Chapter 5

Zůstal stát u svého auta, ruce strčené v kapsách a vzhlížel k Talonu, uvažujíc, kdy naposledy byl v kině. Muselo to být někdy předtím, než máma onemocněla, protože bylo jisté, že Lionel Luthor by svého syna do obyčejného městského kina nevzal. Pravda, v rodinné vile měli kino pro třicet nejbližších přátel, i když co si pamatoval, byl jediný, kdo ho využíval. Luthorové neměli přátele, které by zvali na film a kino samotné nechal otec zbudovat jen proto, že mohl. Ne, aby ho využíval, Luthor starší v něm nikdy nebyl a Lex? Máma zemřela v době, kdy ho chození do kina a sledování filmů přestávalo zajímat a po její smrti už ho nezajímalo vůbec.

Takže to bylo mnoho let, co byl v kině.

S malým povzdechem vstoupil do Talonu.

Kavárna byla neobvykle plná, tak jako každý úterní podvečer, když se promítaly americké klasiky. Lana na ně měla šťastnou ruku, ať to byli horory, komedie nebo třeba westerny. O všechny byl zájem zvlášť u mladého publika a to znamenalo, že se Lex ocitl obklopen davem puberťáků s mléčnými koktejly a popcornem v rukách. Byli jako hejno hlučných sarančat spásajících všechno, co jim přišlo do cesty a vrhající jeho směrem pohledy. Většina jen zvědavých, takových, co rychle přešly v šuškané drby, ale viděl i pár nevraživých.

Pravá biblická apokalypsa.

Co ho to vůbec napadlo sem chodit? Ach ano. Hned přesně věděl, co ho to napadlo, to když se jeho pohledný farmář odlepil od baru a začal si k němu razit cestu davem. Na tváři měl široký úsměv čisté radosti, že Lexe vidí a zelené oči mu zářily. Nikdo, jen s malým kouskem srdce nebo alespoň trochu libida, nemohl takovému pohledu odolat a říct ne.

„Lexi. Ahoj,“ pozdravil Clark a položil ruku na jeho loket, nakláněje se blíž, než bylo u přátel vhodné, ale zase ne tolik, aby to budilo opravdovou pozornost. Nikdo nemohl vědět, že je Clark dostatečně blízko, aby mohl Lex cítit jeho horkou, až elektrizující přítomnost.

Opětoval mu stejným, v podstatě přátelským dotekem, jen aby mohl pevně prsty obejmout silné provazce svalů, ovíjejících se kolem Clarkova předloktí a dotknout se jeho holé kůže. Clark naklonil hlavu na stranu a zářivý šťastný úsměv se změnil na o něco měkčí, snad až trochu stydlivý, ale zato velmi... osobní. Takový, který měl vyhrazen jen pro Lexe. Který patřil Lexovi. Byl jen jeho.

„Chvíli jsem se bál, že si mi dal košem,“ podotkl Clark polohlasně.

„Měl jsem práci. Zahraniční kontakt. Jiná časová pásma,“ odmlčel se a na tvář mu vklouzl potutelný úsměv, když ztišil hlas do šepotu. „Nemají žádný respekt k tomu, že mám schůzku se svým nezletilým přítelem.“

Clark vypadal vteřinu překvapeně, ba až zaskočeně, načež zakoulel očima.

„A já si myslel, že jsem byl moc... napřed... tam u nás na příjezdovce,“ zamumlal Clark pobaveně, než přesunul ruku z Lexova lokte na záda, někam na lopatku. Tím ho donutil vzdát se příjemného pocitu holé kůže pod prsty a popostrčil ho směrem k pultu, kde čekala Chloe. Pater Rossi byl zcela určitě někde nablízku.

Několik hodin společenské tortury v obležení smallvillské mládeže mělo v příštích okamžicích začít, takže nasadil přátelský úsměv a v duchu si zasteskl po svém loftu v Metropolis. Měl perfektní představu jich dvou, v naprostém soukromí, daleko od zvědavých a všetečných pohledů vidláků a věřil, že Clark řekne 'ano' bez zaváhání. Který šestnáctiletý by odmítl vidinu sexu s partnerem, který se nehodlá stáhnout, sotva se dostanou na první metu. Ale Clark ho, jak jinak, překvapil a odmítl, nejen to, odmítl z velmi rozumných důvodů, které musel uznat jako platné, už jen proto, že měl celkem rád svou lebku a ostatní kosti pohromadě.

Neměl se nechat zaslepit pocitem blaha, že má konečně v rukách to, co tak dlouho chtěl a měl být lépe připraven na to, že s Clarkem nic nebude tak jednoduché. Clark byl prostě... Clark. Komplikovanější, než se mohlo nezkušenému oko na první pohled zdát a zároveň tak otevřeně nadšený z každého Lexova soukromého a upřímného úsměvu, polibku nebo doteku. To, a podivný a dosud nepoznaný pocit správnosti, když se Clarka dotýkal, byly důvody, proč byl tady a byl ochoten držet ruce při těle. Být na Clarkově místě někdo jiný i to jedno odmítnutí by stačilo k tomu, aby se prostě obrátil a odešel. Riziko skandálu a obvinění ze zneužívání mladistvého, nemohlo vyvážit mdlý zisk z pár polibků a ostýchavě neobratných doteků.

„Lexi,“ přivítala ho Chloe malým úsměvem a hned mu z pultu podala několik papírů, „To vám tu nechala Lana.“

V rukou se mu ocitl trhací lístek z pórovitého papíru, který připomínal ty staré, z padesátých let, a brožurka ze stejného papíru na kterém bylo vytištěno obsazení a zajímavosti o filmu -

„Pulp Fiction,“ přečetl nahlas a vzhlédl ke Clarkovi.

Ten se jen provinile usmál.

„Já vím, já vím. To už jsme spolu viděli a oba umíme citovat Travoltu z paměti, ale bylo to buď tohle nebo páteční 'Po čem ženy touží'.“

„Netušil jsem, že se tu promítají i takové... masové filmy,“ odvětil, pečlivě se vyhýbaje slovu 'brak', aby byl zdvořilý.

„Náhodou, mě se na tom filmu líbí, že ho natočila žena a přesto má takový úspěch u širokého publika,“ ozvala se okamžitě Cloe, přesně jak předpokládal.

„I když uznávám úspěch Nancy Meyersové, tak považuji konec za značně znevažující feministický potenciál filmu.“  
„A jak byste ho ukončil?“ zeptala se Chloe zvědavě.

„Jednoduše.“ Mírně pokrčil rameny. „Tím, co by udělala každá žena schopná proniknout do doposud čistě mužských hájemství; odmítnout toho macha, který má sotva půl jejího mozku a zajistit, aby přišel o kariéru i poslední uspořený dolar.“

Chloe se pobaveně ušklíbla – to znamenalo, že splnil svoje předsevzetí být vstřícný ke Clarkovým přátelům – a sklouzla pohledem za jeho záda. Úsměv ji z tváře zmizel a udělala obličej na někoho za Lexovými zády.

Bylo jenom přirozené, že se nejen on, ale Clark otočili, aby zjistili, na koho dívka gestikuluje. Byl to Rossi. Postával na druhém konci místnosti a snažil se na sebe nenápadně upoutat pozornost, nicméně ne pozornost jich všech, ale jenom Chloe. To bylo zřejmé podle nervozního úsměvu a snahy být co nejmenší, když na něj Clark mávl, aby ho pozval k nim.

„Jdu za ním,“ povzdechla si Cloe, odložila svůj kelímek a vyrazila za Rossim.

„Úsvit mladé lásky?“ zeptal se, pozorujíc Chloe a Rossiho, jak se spolu baví, hlavy blízko sebe.

Clark překvapeně zamrkal, než se krátce, pobaveně zasmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„Chloe s Petem? Ne, to se nikdy nestane,“ prohlásil pevně. Jeho smích přešel v jemný úsměv, se kterým se naklonil k Lexovi a také se trochu přiblížil.

Musel překonat touhu vyjít vstříc a dostat se do te vroucí aury, která se jako vždy vznášela kolem Clarka. Olízl si rty a ztišil hlas, když promluvil:

„Myslím že o nás by mnoho lidí řeklo to samé,“ připomněl skutečnost, že ani jejich milostný poměr není úplně obvyklý. Ne snad proto, že jemu byl přes dvacet a Clarkovi jen šestnáct, takových vztahů bylo mnoho a určitě ne proto, že by od něj snad někdo čekal zdr.. ženlivost, pokud šlo o někoho tak dokonale krásného, jako byl Clark. A kupodivu tu nešlo ani o to, že byl jeho zelenooký farmář vlastně vetřelec z vesmíru. Spíš tu šlo o Clarkovu posedlost Lanou, která byla známá doslova po celém Smallville a která, aby byl Lex sám k sobě upřímný, ho poněkud zneklidňovala. Nedovedl si představit, že by štěněčí náklonnost, se kterou Clark nejkrásnější dívku ze školy celé léta pronásledoval, jen tak zmizela a celé jeho pozornost se upřela na Lexe, ale... Clark byl s ním tak upřímný, že se těžko dalo věřit, že by to byla jen fáze jeho dospívání. Možná u člověka, ale koneckonců, on nebyl člověk, že?

„Ne, to je něco jiného,“ odmítl přesvědčeně Clark, „Pete a Chloe jsou jen přátelé a opravdu... oni dva... to prostě...“ odmlčel se a ohlédl se po svých kamarádech s jistou obavou, která ale rychle přešla v mračení.

„Chápu. Chloe je sebevědomá mladá žena s velkými plány a velmi feministickým pohledem na svět, zatímco pan Rossi je... inu, nebudeme ho malovat v růžových barvách, je trochu vidlák. Na druhou stranu, protiklady se přitahují,“ podotkl a ano, očekával, že se Clark zastane svého kamaráda a bude se 'nafrněnému chlapci z města' snažit dokázat, že farmáři nejsou tak zaostalí a slepí, jak si Lex myslel. Ostatně nepustili by se do této debaty poprvé a Clark vždy plamenně své sousedy bránil. Proto bylo zvláštní, že neodporoval, jen zamračeně zakroutil hlavou.

„Myslím, že mluví o tobě,“ prohlásil tónem velmi podobným tomu, když byl opravdu naštvaný, což bylo zřídka.

Obrátil se k mladistvým, o kterých byla řeč a musel uznat, že má Clark nejspíš pravdu. Způsob, jak Rossi vrhal rychlé krátké pohledy k němu, mu byl dobře známé. Byl to starý dobrý odpor k Luthorům. Nic nového nebo znepokojivého, ale Clarkovi to přesto dělalo starosti. Možná by se toho dalo využít v zajmu tréningu jeho mimozemských schopností.

„Můžeš je slyšet...?“ řekl, napůl jako otázku a napůl jako konstatování.

Clark k němu obrátil nedůvěřivý pohled, kterým se ho ptal, jestli není trochu šílený.

„Těžko. Jsou daleko a je tu velký hluk,“ odmítl rezolutně, jako člověk.

Zde byl jeden velký problém ve výchově manželů Kentových; udělali z Clarka dobrého člověka. Někoho, kdo se snaží ze všech sil vypadat jako normální kluk a zvládá to tak dobře, že si alespoň někdy přestal uvědomovat, že není člověk. Základní test sluchu, který před pár týdny provedli v Lexově laboratoři, jasně ukazoval, že rozsah pro Clarka vědomě slyšitelných zvuků je stejně široký, jako u laboratorní myši. Byl zcela přesvědčen, že Clark, pokud by chtěl, mohl slyšet slovo od slova, co si Chloe a Rossi říkají.

„Jistě, pro obyčejného člověka je tu příliš hlučno,“ řekl souhlasně, ale zároveň s tím na Clarka vyzývavě pohlédl a ten mu oplatil napůl tázavým a trochu nejistým zamračením.

„Myslíš, že bych mohl...“nechal vyznít do ztracena tak, že ani nebylo nutno odpovídat, a znovu se podíval na své přátele, než řekl: „Ale jak?“

To byla dobrá otázka na kterou naštěstí, alespoň teoreticky, znal odpověď.

„Všechna omezení, ať jde o sílu, rychlost nebo smysly, jsou jenom v tvé hlavě. Od dětství jsi viděl, jak se chovají lidé a jak vnímají svět a podvědomě i vědomě ses je snažil napodobit. Na tom není nic špatného. Adaptace je klíčem k přežití a hnacím motorem evoluce. Ale to neznamená, že nemáš na výběr,“ řekl přesvědčeně a obrátil se, aby se mohl opřít o bar a mít dobrý výhled na ty dva. „Začni tím, že si řekneš, že nejsi člověk a nevztahují se na tebe lidská pravidla vnímání,“ poradil a sledoval, jak se Clark sice trochu nesouhlasně zamračil, ale zároveň bylo jasně vidět, že se pokouší udělat, co mu radí; jeho pohled se stal tak ostrým, jak když dal najevo svou druhou, ne úplně lidskou, část. „Teď si vybav Chloein hlas, jak zní a jaké slova nejčastěji používá. Máš to?“ zeptal se a Clark věcně přikývl. „A nyní se soustřeď na jednotlivá slova, která v hluku místnosti slyšíš. Jsou to Chloeina slova? Je to její hlas? Když ne, pokus se ho prostě vypnout. Jeden zvuk za druhým, dokud nezbude jen Chloein a Rossiho hlas.“

Bez hlesu, napjatě a s hlubokým vědeckým zaujetím sledoval Clarka. To, jak se soustředěně mračil, občas trochu pohnul rty, jako kdyby si pro sebe mumlal a pak konečně... konečně se jeho zelené oči roztáhly a rozzářily překvapením, které ale skoro okamžitě pohaslo a změnilo se na rozhněvaný les. Bylo zřejmé, že zaslechl, co si Chloe a Rossi povídají a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

Nadechoval se, aby se opatrně zeptal, co Clark slyší, když se kolem Talonu prohnalo auto s výrostky, kteří pokřikovali do hlasité hudby linoucí se z jejich auta. I pro Lexe to byl nepříjemný hluk, který přehlušil i hlas v Talonu, ale pro Clarka? Pro toho to byl nejspíš nesnesitelný řev, protože se mu rty zkroutily ve výrazu čiré bolesti, prudce se obrátil k baru o který se jednou rukou opřel a druhou si přitiskl na ucho.

Lex, znepokojený Clarkovouo reakcí, se odpoutal od pultu a položil na mladíkova záda ruku v utěšujícím gestu.

„Clarku?“ zeptal se tiše, prakticky šeptem, aby k hluku, který týral Clarkovy uši, nepřidal i svůj hlas.

„Dobrý,“ dostalo se mu skoro okamžitě odpovědi a dokonce k němu Clark obrátil hlavu, aby se nepatrně a konejšivě pousmál. „Jen mě to překvapilo a... jo, přiznávám, nebylo to moc příjemný. Úplně mi zvoní v uších. Ale už je to lepší.“

Krátce přikývl, že bere jeho odpověď na vědomí.

„Takže, co jsi slyšel?“ položil zvědavu otázku. Opravdu ho zajímalo, co si Chloe Sullivanová, mladá ambiciózní reportérka povídala o něm s Rossim, že to Clarka tak zjevně naštvalo.

„To, že Pete není takový přítel, za jakého jsem ho považoval,“ odpověděl mu Clark zasmušile, záda stále nahrbená, ale teď spíš ve smutku, než od bolesti. Zůstal tázavě mlčet a tak mu Clark, s povzdechem, podal jasnější vysvětlení: „Nechce vedle tebe sedět v kině protože jsi... víš co...“

„Luthor? Plešatý? Nechutně bohatý? Bisexuální? Používám moc silnou kolínskou?“

„Bisexuální,“ řekl Clark s jistými malými a roztomilými rozpaky, zvláště to, jak ztišil hlas.

Jen tak bezděčně Lexe napadlo, jestli Clark někdy uvažoval o své vlastní sexualitě, protože se zdálo, že ne. Neměl žádné otázky, nezdráhal se pokud šlo o vzájemné doteky ani se nesnažil... no, sám sebe nějak identifikovat. Buď byl vychován tak, že na tom nezáleží, což by bylo neuvěřitelné i u Kentových, kterým věřil, že nemají nic proti jeho bisexualitě, nebo si prostě... niterně neuvědomoval rozdíl. Ten pocit Lex znal. Sám ho zažíval od útlého dětství, kam až jeho paměť sahala. Prostě nikdy nebyl schopen pochopit, proč by měl chtít projevovat náklonnost jen děvčatům, když ji toužil projevovat i chlapcům. A později, když se k 'dětským láskám' přidaly i sexuální touhy, tak se stejnou měrou vztáhly na ženy i na muže a Lex vlastně stále nechápal, proč by to mělo být jinak. Samozřejmě, čistě z intelektuálního hlediska ano, ale nemohl si přinutit to tak i cítit.

„To měl říct rovnou. Koupil bych si sedadlo navíc a alespoň bych měl kam odložit kabát,“ zkonstatoval prostě, protože co jiného by měl říct? S podobnými projevy homofóbie se setkal už mnohokrát a vlastně mu na nich nesešlo. Jak moc toužil, aby jeho sexualitu přijal Luthor starší, tak málo mu záleželo na tom, jestli ji přijme někdo, koho sotva zná.

Clark se nesouhlasně zamračil.

„Není správné, aby se k tobě tak choval a navíc... myslel jsem si, že to Peteovi nevadí. Jasně, vyptával se mě na to a když jsem mu řekl, že to není něco o čem mám právo mluvit, tak byl trochu naštvaný, ale nezdálo se...“ odmlčel se a semkl rty a potřásl hlavou, než pokračoval: „Když jsme se my dva pohádali, tak jsem s ním o našem sporu mluvil a vypadalo to, že mě podporuje a nevadíš mu... no, přinejmenším ne víc, než jindy. Nechápu proč teď změnil názor.“

„Nemyslím, že ho změnil,“ podotkl věcně. „Ze zkušenosti vím, že lidé vidí rozdíl v tom, jestli je homosexuál někde ve stejném městě, jejich soused nebo jejich přítel. Jsou to tři stupně přijetí a pan Ross má nejspíš problém s přechodem od souseda gaye k příteli gay. A že jsem Luthor tomu moc nepomáhá.“

„Měl bych si s ním o tom promluvit,“ prohlásil Clark pevně a se svou typickou odhodlaností.

„Tak jsme tu,“ přerušila je Chloe dřív, než stačil odpovědět, a opět se opřela o pult vedle něj, aby se chopila svého pití.

Ross přišel s ní, tvářil se zdvořile a kývl Lexovi na pozdrav, ale držel si povědomou vzdálenost mezi nimi, kterou obsazovala Chloe jako pomyslný štít. Pokud šlo o něj, neměl nic proti tomu, aby vedle něj seděla Chloe místo Rosse. Na druhou stranu, malé popíchnutí by bylo zábavné.

„Tak, ke komu musím být přítulný, abych tu dostal mléčný koktejl?“ zeptal se smrtelně vážně a dělal, že neslyší, jak Ross zalapal po dechu a z Chloeina kelímku se ozvalo podivné zabublání, jak v brčku zdusila smích.

 

Clark jenom zamrkal, než se mu rty roztáhly v širokém pobaveném úsměvu.

 


End file.
